Sweet Dreams Are Made of These
by Toxic Mist
Summary: They thought the war was over, but they were wrong. Alongside our favorite fire apparition, Kiya will embark on new journeys of love, friendship and....clones? Oh, and what do you get when you mix Water and Fire? HieixKiya
1. I'm Back!

Sweet Dreams Are Made of These:

Summary: They thought the war was over, but they were wrong. Alongside our favorite fire apparition, Kiya will try to overcome depression, furious officials and the everyday life of a teenager. But, who is the demon bent on destroying Kiya? HieiKiya

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1: I'm Back!**

That damn Elemental was going to get him killed.

'_Shh…don't tell them I'm back ,Koenma……I want it to be a surprise, Koenma'……_ the small ruler sulked on his way back to his office, trying to make sure his expression was believable for the sake of his recently resurrected…and highly retarded friend.

Kiya, once awakening, had immediately returned to her playful nature and insisted that Koenma not tell anyone that she had been resurrected…but not tell them she was dead for sure, either. She wanted to surprise her friends, so Koenma decided to play along.

And as long as no one murdered and/ or mauled him, everything was fine and dandy.

Fat chance of that happening….

Koenma, in his toddler form, rounded the corner of the long palace hallway and soon was standing in front of his office door. He inhaled deeply, then entered the fire…

…the highly depressing fire.

Everyone; Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Keiko, Shizuru, Genkai and even Haku were all waiting in his large office, all either leaning against the wall in their silent sorrow, sitting on the ground in their unbearable woe or pacing the room in their unyielding impatience.

It's not very hard to guess who the troublesome pacer was.

As soon as the group heard the large doors to the office open, their heads shot up and so did the voices.

"What the hell's goin' on? You've been in there for hours!" Yusuke demanded.

"Is Kiya alright?" Keiko inquired.

"Was the procedure a success?" Kurama questioned, but the one comment that stood out to Koenma was the one that was accompanied by his shirt collar being yanked and his body being lifted off the ground.

Koenma stared wide-eyed into the flaring crimson eyes of Hiei Jaganshi.

"Where. Is. She?" the koorime demanded, his voice a low hissand his eyes were blood-shot with concern for his intended.

Yep, he was gonna die. Stupid Kiya...

Koenma cleared his throat nervously, careful to keep his thoughts quite like Kiya had demanded. "W-we wont kn-know if the procedure w-worked until tom-morrow." He tried his best to conceal his gulp and hoped he wasn't sweating as much as he felt like he was.

Damn it, why did he have to suck so much at lying?

Koenma tried to put on a sullen face and forced himself not to look into Hiei's eyes as he was being held about 2 feet off the ground.

"Hiei, please put Koenma down. He's doing the best he can." The calming, grief-stricken voice of Kurama came from behind Hiei. Hiei narrowed his eyes further before reluctantly throwing the small ruler to the ground.

Koenma thanked his lucky stars that everyone in the room was too worried to see his poor lying. All Koenma had to do now was move onto the second part of his plan.

"You all should go back to Genkai's temple, then s-some back in the morning. I-I should have a r-result by t-then…" His voice squeaked at the end.

Keiko and Kurama sighed. "I suppose you're right, Koenma. Please prepare a portal for us to return tomorrow at 8:00."

"7:00." Hiei snapped.

Kurama sighed once again before nodding in agreement. Koenma could only muster a nervous nodding of his head before creating a portal to Ningenkai for the sullen group in his office. They all disappeared to the other side of the portal, Hiei taking his time to glare at Koenma before finally going through.

Koenma finally allowed himself to exhale.

Kiya was soo going to pay for this when she got to work tomorrow…

Koenma had decided that since Kiya needed things to occupy her time since she could not return to school for a short while and since Botan, his once bubbly and best ferry girl had passed away not too long ago; Kiya would be taking Botan's place as his right hand guide to Rekai.

Botan's spirit had never been recovered; it turns out that the poison injected into her system had indeed destroyed her spirit. Koenma believed it fitting that the girl who almost suffered the same fate should continue in the previous ferry girl's footsteps.

So, all Koenma had to do when checking up on Kiya for any final touch-ups from the procedure was give her the Elixir of Immortality, and she could become a ferry girl.

Kiya was very keen on this idea, because she got to 'fly around and see dead people as opposed to going to school'…

…it was clear to see where her priorities lie.

Koenma jumped up into his large chair and leaned against the back.

He hoped all would be well when the group returned to Genkai's temple.

----------------------------------------GEKNAIS TEMPLE------------------------------------------

The blue portal created a rift in the air and through it stepped 7 people (Haku had gone through to a different part of Ningenkai).

The atmosphere was unusually quiet and solemn as the group fanned out across the living room, readying themselves for a long and restless night. Hiei had almost immediately disappeared through the windowsill to find a suitable tree to destroy in his impatience- ness.

Both Kurama stopped dead in his tracks…

…something was different- albeit familiar about the temple.

"Who the hell ate all my pop-tarts?" A loud cry came from the kitchen, causing everyone else in the temple, even the old psychic, to freeze in confusion.

Was that?...no way…….it couldn't have been….. it?

As if on cue to answer all of their unanswered questions, a very familiar, short and blue-haired girl came into the room, holding up an empty box of pop-tarts and wearing an almost impossibly huge grin on her face.

All was silent for a long time as Kiya stared at every occupant of the room, her eyes searching for the absent fire apparition.

"Oh great, are you all mute now?" Something inside Kiya told her that now was not the most appropriate time to be joking around with her emotionally drained friends, but did she listen?

Hell no.

"Oh shit, I'm going crazy," mumbled Yusuke as he rubbed his eyes furiously and blinked repeatedly.

He looked back at Kiya for a long time, then without warning he- accompanied by Kuwabara, tackled the poor girl.

"ACK!"

"Kiya! You're alive!" Kuwabara exclaimed while crushing Kiya in a binding hug.

"Not…for..(hack) long!" Kiya gasped, and was grateful when Kieko and Shizuru pulled the detectives off of her.

"You're alright! Oh I'm so glad the procedure worked!" Keiko and Shizuru then took their turns giving Kiya gentler hugs. Kiya hugged back enthusiastically.

"Me too. Dying sucked…"

"I thought it was cool…" Yusuke's sentence trailed off as he got a 'shut up' look from Genkai.

Keiko and Shizuru backed away from Kiya and it was Kurama's and Genkai's turn to step up. Kiya didn't even give them a change to prepare themselves before giving them each their own loving hug. "I'm glad you all cared whether or not I died. It might not make any sense, but it means a lot to me…"

"Kiya-chan…" Kurama released his embrace on his friend and looked deeply into her slightly altered eyes. His eyebrows rose when he realized that instead of light silver, Kiya's eyes were now a deep midnight blue- the same color her eyes were when she was in her Elemental form. He guessed it was a side effect from the resurrection. However, Kurama shook his head and re-focused his thoughts; there was something that was more importantand needed to be done. "There is someone who you need to reunite with…Hiei went outside, so he's probably too occupied defacing the trees to notice your aura. Please, go to him…"

Kiya nodded, anxious to be able to see her koi again. She took one more appreciated look at all of her friends, the love for them swelling inside of her, then disappeared out the window.

Kiya flew swiftly, following the energy path of Hiei, dodging trees and an owl as she neared the energetic aura.

Kiya stopped cold when she saw that a black blur was flitting from tree to tree about 20 feet in front of her, the trees being split open as the black blur came into contact with them.

Kiya inhaled deeply……**this was it**…..before stepping onto the ground and out into the opening of trees where Hiei was currently destroying the poor, innocent trees.

Kiya's breath caught in her throat as Hiei stopped immediately, his panting and sweating form freezing, its back to her.

Hiei turned slowly as Kiya stood still, unable to move as Hiei's crimson eyes found her blue ones.

Eyes widened…

…gasps were heard…

…and a certain Elemental was tackled- for the second time.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There you have it, the beginning to the third part of the story! Sorry if it sucks, but I'm having a few difficulties in my personal life right now that I have to find a way over before I can return to enigmatic way of writing.

Soon to come in this installment of my story:

Another mating season—with a TWIST!

A very uncommon and original transformation….

More trouble…

More humor- YES!

And…..a pregnancy? Whoa!

I love you all… but I'll love you more if you review! Even if you review to tell me how much you hate me, it'll still be a review, so keep them coming!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Kendra a.k.a. Blazin' Blondie

-Don't knock on death's door….ring his doorbell and run, he hates that!


	2. Together Again

Sweet Dreams Are Made of These:

Summary: They thought the war was over, but they were wrong. Alongside our favorite fire apparition, Kiya will try to overcome depression, furious officials and the everyday life of a teenager. But, who is the demon bent on destroying Kiya? HieiKiya

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Previously:

Kiya inhaled deeply……**this was it**…..before stepping onto the ground and out into the opening of trees where Hiei was currently destroying the poor, innocent foliage.

Kiya's breath caught in her throat as Hiei stopped immediately, his panting and sweating form freezing, its back to her.

Hiei turned slowly as Kiya stood still, unable to move as Hiei's crimson eyes found her blue ones.

Eyes widened…

…gasps were heard…

…and a certain Elemental was tackled- for the second time.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2: Together Again:**

One can imagine how startled Kiya was to one moment be standing and staring at the youkai who had declared himself as her intended, then to find herself being crushed to a firm chest by two gentle albeit un-yielding arms. Her face automatically burrowed into the crook of her attacker's neck and her arms held him in a return embrace.

There were no words; neither of them knew what to say at that moment. So there they stood, in each other's arms, reveling in the amazing sound of each other's breathing…

…until almost as immediately as he had enveloped her in a hug, Hiei released Kiya almost roughly and stepped away from her.

Confused, Kiya looked to Hiei quizzically as he took another pained step away from her.

It was then that Kiya noticed how warm Hiei was…because she was freezing in the chilly air without his arms to protect her from the cold.

"Hiei…."

"You are to forget what has just happened." Hiei's voice was cold and firm. His eyes shone with hatred….but for whom, Kiya couldn't tell.

"Hiei…" Kiya gaped. What had she done?

"Hn." His grunt broke with a hidden strain, and Kiya saw it in her koi's eyes immediately.

Hiei gripped his katana with a sudden fury and his crimson eyes averted themselves from the hold Kiya's demeaning eyes had kept on them. Kiya saw that he planned to flit out of the clearing, away from the area…..away from her.

As quickly as she could, Kiya grabbed onto Hiei's arms (and the fact that she was able to catch Hiei in the first place was a direct indication that something was wrong.) Hiei would not look at Kiya, instead he was looking at something beyond her shoulder.

Okay, now she was starting to get a little aggravated. "Hiei what the hell is going on with you?"

That got his attention.

Hiei's crimson eyes shot back to Kiya's, his lids narrowed and his stare icy. He opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again. Instead of trying once more to answer, he removed himself roughly from Kiya's hold and prepared himself to jump into one of the closest trees for a quick departure.

Something inside Hiei; a certain realization, was making being near Kiya almost unbearable.

Kiya, who was becoming more and more confused by the second, saw that Hiei intended to run away again. So, she came to a quick resolute: it was time to play dirty if she planned to get any kind of answer out of the stubborn kajihenge. First thing she needed to do, though, was keep him there.

"Coward." The word was stoic and placed behind a hard look on the Elemental's part.

Hiei turned around slowly, his eyes narrowed even more than they were a moment ago.

"I didn't know you were the kind to run away from your problems, Hiei. I guess it just goes to show that you are nothing but a little 'ol tough _coward_." Kiya crossed her arms.

"Onna…"

"Oh don't _onna_ me Hiei, the name calling has never worked on me and you know it. Now, either you are male PMSing or something's wrong, and since I'm pretty sure it's not the first one, I suggest you start talking."

Wow, they had just been reunited about 3 minutes ago, and already Kiya was signing her death wish.

She swore that had to be some kind of record.

"Onna, you forget to whom you are speaking."

"Jaganshi Hiei, fire apparition from the koorime island, famed master of the Dragon of the Darkness Flame and stubborn jackass extraordinaire. Nope, I think I remember pretty well. Now start talking, Hiei-" Kiya paused for a dramatic effect.

Hiei fumed. What was this small Elemental doing?

His subconscious scoffed. Being her normal obnoxious self, that's what she was doing.

"-Or I tell Yukina something she's been _dying _to kn-"

And Kiya's back had a very unpleasant meeting with the closest tree…

…which happened to be a very rough Oak.

Tree… meet spine…

Hiei's arms were on Kiya's upper arms and she was being pressed into a tree; their faces were inches apart.

Kiya found his soft spot- she could use that later...

But now all she cared about was finding out what she wanted to know without losing a limb…

"Tell me…"

A low growl started deep within Hiei's throat. This pained him more than he dared show: he cared deeply for Kiya- almost losing her made him realize that he…dare he say it?…loved the girl…but…she deserved more than him, she deserved someone who could protect her if she were in danger.

And he hadn't been able to do that…

…but he had no intention of telling her that he didn't deserve her.

Or—he didn't until she added one more word to her demand.

"…please."

Kiya's voice came out as barely louder than a whisper, and her eyes were pained. She wanted to help Hiei- she wanted him to be happy that she was alive, but instead he was colder and more distant to her than he had been since they had first met that fateful day 3 months ago.

Hiei saw this. He looked into her newly darkened eyes and saw her desperation, her love for him…and he snapped.

"I do not deserve you." Kiya could feel Hiei's hands on her arms begin to shake as he forced those words from his mouth.

Kiya breathed a sigh of relief. So, he wasn't mad at her- he was mad at himself. This she could handle.

Kiya rubbed her upper arms unconsciously as Hiei released them and took a step away from her, his eyes again focused on that object beyond her shoulder.

Before Kiya could reassure Hiei like she planned to (water beings are very good at calming others down), Hiei began to shake and his fists clenched. His eyes snapped back to Kiya's so suddenly and with such fierceness that Kiya had to stop herself from gasping.

"I could not protect you! You deserve someone who can keep you safe-, " his words were cut off as Hiei cut through the trunk of another tree with his already marred fist.

Kiya was quickly at Hiei's side, trying to hold his arms at his side.

"Hiei! Play nicely with the trees!" Kiya, still holding Hiei's arms, moved to the front of him to look him in the eyes. "It's not your responsibility to baby-sit me, Hiei. I'm a big girl, I'm supposed to be able to take care of myself-"

"That is the duty of the mate."

"Well that's too bad. Like I was saying, it was my fault I got caught in the first place; but the whole thing is done and over with and right now I'd just really like to focus on how happy you're _supposed_ to be that I'm alive and well."

Kiya's hands moved down Hiei's warm arms to hold his hands…

…and her own hands were soon coated with a warm, sticky substance.

Kiya's eyes fell to hers and Hiei's hands to see them covered in blood. Hiei's blood.

"Oh, kami Hiei. Way to go…" Kiya grumbled to herself while she retracted her hands and immediately began looking for something to wrap his wounds up with. Her eyes fell on her shirt. If she ripped it just right, she could get the bottom of the tank top off without making the shirt too…revealing, and still manage to have enough to make temporary bandages.

Kiya got right at ripping her shirt carefully, and soon it was off- only leaving about 2 inches of her mid-drift showing.

"What are you doing?"

Kiya shot Hiei an incredulous look. She tore the piece of her shirt in half the long way to give her two make-shift bandages. She took one of his hands in her own, tried to wipe some of the excess blood off, than began wrapping the black cloth around the wound.

"I'm playing nurse. _It's the mate's duty to see to the well being of their significant other_." Kiya stated in a mock-tone.

She could've sworn she heard Hiei scoff.

So she blew him a kiss. She smirked when he scowled.

Once she was done wrapping up one wounded hand, she moved to the other; Hiei's right hand. Again, she began by wiping off as much as the extra blood as possible, then was about to move on to wrapping the wound when something else caught her eye.

It was a soft and steady purple glow, dimming then growing with it's intensity as if it were breathing…

…and it was coming from beneath the bandage on Hiei's arm: the one that concealed his dragon tattoo.

Kiya hadn't even been aware that she was staring until Hiei suddenly yanked his hand out of Kiya's and hid it within the folds of his cloak.

Kiya blinked. "Hiei, you're arm was blinking…" she sounded ridiculous even to herself.

"Hn. Acute observations, onna." Hiei smirked. He was making fun of her!

Talk about mood swings.

"Thank you, baka oni." Kiya kidded right back, playing his game- but her eyes remained on the bulge of his cloak that was his hidden hand.

Why had it been glowing?

--------------------------HIEI'S POV---------------------------

Damn it. Damn it all to hell.

Of course, I knew this would happen eventually; there was no preventing it, so why was I so taken off guard?

Hn. I have no answer to that.

So, the dragon I had conquered so long ago at the dark tournament has finally awoken within me…

…grand.

I must have a visit with the kitsune to see if I can stop this….blasted…._thing_ from happening. Now that Kiya is here, I do not want to have the dragon take over; she may be harmed.

…I can already feel my arm altering…

Damn it. Damn it all to hell.

---------------------------------NORMAL POV-----------------------------

After making it quite clear that he was not going to show Kiya his arm, both the fire apparition and the water Elemental made their way back to the temple.

Once arriving in the living room of the temple, Kiya was given large grins, high fives and hugs, but the actions stopped when a familiar teenage ruler popped into the room in a puff of blue smoke, and the usual loud 'POP!'

Kiya merely jumped; a fact that she was very proud about, but Yusuke squealed and Kuwabara choked on his own gasp.

"You freakin' binky sucking punk! I don't wanna die…again!"

"Oh shove it, you big baby," Kiya laughed.

"Kiya's right Yusuke. I have some things I want to discuss with you all." Koenma's face was serious and everyone got the clue that now was not the time to screw around.

Figuring this was going to take a while, Kiya leapt onto the windowsill and pulled her legs up beneath her chin. She watched Hiei as he kept an eye on her, then went to stand by her window, both of his arms in his cloak.

Damn it, she wanted to see that arm!

"As you all already know, the procedure was a success and Kiya is---well---no longer dead-"

"Hm, no shit, short-stuff."

Koenma shot a glare at the spirit detective.

Genkai smacked him across the head.

"Ow! Damn it, grandma!"

"Shut up and pay attention, dimwit."

Koenma nodded to the old psychic in thanks and continued. "As we all also know, Botan…" he paused out of respect to the late ferry girl, "is no longer with us in body or spirit, thus leaving me short one ferry girl. Kiya will fill Botan's place; both because it is convenient and because if Kiya becomes my right hand ferry girl, she will also become immortal-"

"Yes!" Kiya couldn't help her happy exclamation from leaving her lips.

"-I will give her the elixir tomorrow." Koenma turned to Kiya. "Are you sure you want this? To be immortal is a huge burden and cannot be reversed easily."

"I'm sure Koenma." _I'll be able to stay with Hiei for a long time…_

…_Hey, where the hell is Hiei?_

Kiya began searching the living room for the small fire apparition, but didn't see him anywhere. She shrugged. Hiei could take care of himself-

-she hoped.

"Alright then. I will come to pick you up at noon." Koenma looked around. "and although I have no clue where Hiei is, I'm sure he wont allow you to go unless he's with you."

Kiya nodded.

Now more than ever, Kiya realized, Hiei was going to be stalking her everywhere; especially because she had already died once, and Hiei blamed himself for it.

Call her crazy, but Kiya wasn't very bothered by that idea. Her subconscious scoffed.

_**Pervert,** _ It scolded.

----------------------------------------WITH HIEI----------------------------------------

Birds flew from the trees in a flurry as another muffled cry filled the forest.

A small black clad figure was stumbling amongst the trees, bent over and clutching his right arm with his left hand. He ground his teeth together as he fought back another cry of agony.

Hiei had left the living room as soon as he had seen –much to his annoyance- a pitch black scale surface from his skin right near his tattooed dragon's head.

This damn dragon had surfaced quicker than he had both expected and wanted.

Hiei ripped the bandage from his arm just in time to see more black scales showing themselves as they turned his forearm completely black and shiny. He keeled over once again and bit his lip bloody to keep the pitiful screams back.

"I see it has begun," A smooth voice came from behind the trees.

Hiei who was in too much physical agony to speak aloud, scolded the redheaded kitsune mentally with his Jagan.

"_Kurama, I have neither the time nor patience for you."_

Hiei would be damned if he'd say it, but right now he didn't need Kurama to talk, he needed him to help!

Thankfully, Kurama was smart enough to figure this out. He stepped forward quickly, holding a bright pink, bowl-shaped flower in his hand.

"Your arm, Hiei."

Hiei hesitated, but then held it out for Kurama to pour the yellow, heavy substance onto his arm: specifically onto the dragon tattoo that had turned itself silver as to be seen past Hiei's new black scales.

The pain slowly numbed. Hiei was able to stand up straight while he galred at his arm.

"I see the dragon has begun to make its presence known."

Hiei glared at Kurama. "Hn. Do not point out the obvious, it's pitiful."

"My apologies." Kurama knew it was better right now to not tick Hiei off any further by arguing with him. "What do you plan to do?"

"Hell-" Hiei bit back a groan as his arm throbbed. The scales continued up his arm and across his shoulder. "-if I know."

"I see." Kurama thought for a moment, then said, "I will go inform Koenma-" Hiei shot Kurama a heated look. "But no one else. I will tell Kiya that you have gone on a special mission so that she will not worry. Please wait here."

Kurama turned to walk back to the temple.

Hiei watched after the retreating kitsune. He suddenly felt the scales moving to his neck and left arm. He ripped off his cloak with his left arm (A/N excuse me while I faint…) and tossed the piece of clothing to the side as he held up his arms to inspect them both.

Both arms were now completely covered with shiny, black scales and on his right arm where the dragon tattoo had once been in black, it now was imprinted in silver and glowing slightly.

Hiei held up his fingers to see them all tipped with bright silver claws each about an inch and a half long.

And they were gonna get bigger…just like the rest of him.

He was going to turn into a dragon. The dragon.

-------------------------------------BACK AT THE TEMPLE--------------------------------------

Koenma's 'meeting' had been dismissed and now everyone had been scattered throughout the living room. Genkai couldn't stand being in the crowded room any longer and Kurama had disappeared as well, so besides them, everyone was just watching Yusuke and Kuwabara banter.

"Shut up Urameshi! I could beat you down any day!"

"Yeah, why don't you prove that, you big ape? Right now!"

"I would, but Yukina, my love, is here and I will not kick your butt until she's- oof."

Kiya laughed as Yusuke tackled Kuwabara to the ground.

"You were saying, Mr_. I-Suck_?"

"Urameshi……" Kuwabara fumed.

Kiya looked to the back door just in time to see Kurama walking in, looking quite worried. She turned to the two loud-mouths.

"Hey you two, shut it!" She jumped off the windowsill when the two wouldn't stop and smacked them both.

"Ow…" Kuwabara whined.

"You know what Kiya, for someone who just died, you sure are being bitchy." Yusuke rubbed his head.

"My feelings, they are hurt." Kiya clutched her chest mockingly and turned to Kurama as he sent her a small smile, then turned to Koenma. He bent down to whisper something in the young ruler's ear.

Kiya watched with raised eyebrows as Koenma's eyes widened and he said to Kurama, "Already?"

Kurama simply nodded, then Koenma turned to everyone else in the room. "I have to…erm…leave. I'm taking Kurama with me."

Kurama turned to Kiya. "Don't worry, Hiei's on a brief mission for Koenma and should be back soon."

You see, any normal person would have fallen for Kurama's lie immediately, but Kiya wasn't normal…as we've already established.

"Yeah, uh-huh. Don't lie to me kitsune."

Kurama's calm façade nearly faltered. How had she known? He quickly put his game face back on and said, "I can assure you that I am being perfectly honest."

Little did Kiya know that behind Kurama's back, two fingers were securely crossed in the infamous 'lie' knot.

Without giving Kiya a second chance to question him, Kurama turned and disappeared into the blue portal behind Koenma.

Kiya's brows lifted. What the hell?

---------------------------------------WITH KOENMA--------------------------------------

As soon as the portal behind them closed, another opened as Koenma created one to go to the forest.

Kurama was impressed. Koenma had thought of this sly move himself…creating the first portal to throw the others off.

This portal dropped Kurama and Koenma right into the middle of the forest right outside Genkai's temple.

Right where Hiei had been, too.

…Notice the 'had'.

Kurama looked around and sighed. That obnoxious apparition was nowhere to be seen.

"Well?" Koenma asked.

It was then that Kurama felt the sudden incline of youkai energy coming from about 20 feet to their left. He also felt another…older presence.

"Looking for him?" It was Genkai and she was standing beneath a large Maple, looking over her shoulder at a dark…and very large figure…moving behind her.

"Oh my," Koenma managed to gasp as the large figure stepped into the small clearing in which Kurama, Genkai and Koenma stood.

Kurama's eyes widened. "It happened much faster than I had anticipated…" His sentence died on his tongue.

Kurama felt a tug on his pants and looked down to see Koenma cowering behind him, looking up into his green eyes. "Um…yeah….how are we going to explain this to Kiya..?"

Kurama didn't answer…because he _had_ no answer. The kitsune could only look back at the creature that used to be Hiei and sighed again.

_All we can do is hope this isn't permanent._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I am so sorry about the super long update, I am ashamed beyond belief. But I have a good reason!- my computer broke down (damn thing) and I was stranded with nothing to do for 2 weeks! To try to make up for the ridiculously long update, I made this one a little longer than usual and added some fluff.**

**Way more fluff to come- let me tell you. Ah, I can't wait, I absolutely adore fluff.**

**Also, there will be no more authors' notes because fan fiction is starting to get on my ass about those, too. So, if you'd like to ask me a question, send me a review and I'll respond and some little 'blogs' (along with jokes!) will be posted after every update in my profile.**

**Love you all! (even though you all probably hate me right now…….believe me, I feel you: I hate me right now, too.)**

**Oh, one more thing. Please notice that I changed my penname. That is all…**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kendra a.k.a. Toxic Mist

-Don't knock on death's door…ring his doorbell and run, he hates that!


	3. Scales, Horns and Fricken Lotion

Sweet Dreams Are Made of These:

Summary: They thought the war was over, but they were wrong. Alongside our favorite fire apparition, Kiya will try to overcome depression, furious officials and the everyday life of a teenager. But, who is the demon bent on destroying Kiya? HieiKiya

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Previously:

"Oh my," Koenma managed to gasp as the large figure stepped into the small clearing in which Kurama, Genkai and Koenma stood.

Kurama's eyes widened. "It happened much faster than I had anticipated…" His sentence died on his tongue.

Kurama felt a tug on his pants and looked down to see Koenma cowering behind him, looking up into his green eyes. "Um…yeah….how are we going to explain this to Kiya..?"

Kurama didn't answer…because he _had_ no answer. The kitsune could only look back at the creature that used to be Hiei and sighed again.

_All we can do is hope this isn't permanent._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3: Scales, Horns and Fricken Lotion:**

A gloved finger ran noiselessly across the front of the small glass tank.

Golden eyes gleamed.

The finger stopped and orbs stared at the magnificent red hawk that was unmoving inside the tank, being suspended in the air by the coma-inducing gases inside.

It was an Elemental hawk. The hawk of fire, to be precise.

The very one that was the famed familiar of the late fire Elemental, Jasaro.

The man- youkai, rather; for his soul was too corrupt to be a ningen's, knew that this bird was once very close to the Elemental of fire, before he had abandoned it to take his place as one of the four rulers of the world.

The youkai also knew that this Elemental familiar shared a special bond with its partner; inside of it was a small piece of its master's ki- their life force…

…their soul.

The piece of ki was indeed miniscule, but it was large enough to extract, control and manipulate.

Why, if one had the knowledge and the technology to, they could even manipulate that piece of ki to a certain point as to where it could be multiplied and altered…

…to the point where an Elemental could be cloned.

And that's exactly what this youkai was intent on doing. Now that the previous Elementals were dead, he could use all four of their familiars to create new Elementals; ones that would obey him, and once they performed the Ritual of Dominance, the world would be theirs- and in turn, his.

Because he would have created the Elementals. He would own them.

"Yukada-sama!" A high pitched voice rang through the large laboratory in which the youkai, Mr. Yukada, stood staring at the red hawk.

"What is it?" His voice was monotonous; only someone who knew him well would have been able to see past his stoic voice and know that he was angry.

"T-the Air and Earth subjects have been apprehended."

Yellow fangs flashed in approval. "Lovely."

---------------------------------------------WITH KIYA-----------------------------------------------

She had forgotten how damn good these things tasted.

The water Elemental choked down her prized morsel while Yusuke and Kuwabara both watched in awed silence.

Kuwabara leant closer to his friend. "Do you think she knows that she has to breathe, too?"

"Doesn't look like it…"

The two continued to stare at the Elemental who sat perched atop the kitchen counter, bending over her beloved cinnamon pop-tart like a rabid wolf over a wounded rabbit.

It was only when Kiya's back heaved and she began to choke wildly that Yusuke and Kuwabara chose to interfere the insane eating frenzy. They both leapt towards the girl; Kuwabara grabbed the half-eaten pop-tart from her hand while Yusuke slapped her back repeatedly, trying to force the piece of pop-tart down her throat.

Kiya hacked and clutched her throat. Her face was bright red by the time she got her coughing under control and she inhaled deeply, trying to regain her lost breath…

…then she saw what Kuwabara had in his hand. The thing he had so innocently taken from Kiya in her time of need….but of course, she didn't see it that way.

"I hope you are aware that if you do not give me back my pop-tart, I will cut something off your body that will make it impossible for you to have children." Her eyes flashed dangerously for the sake of her delicious cinnamon morsel.

"I-I uh….don't think that's such a good idea, Kiya." Kuwabara started hesitantly.

"No?" Before Kuwabara could even yelp, his back had met the floor and his face had met Kiya's palm while from his hand, she snatched her pop-tart.

"Thanks, sucker." With her pop-tart securely in her hand, Kiya stood up, grabbed the pop-tart box from the counter and waltzed out of the kitchen to find a safe place to enjoy her food.

Yusuke, who had watched the entire scene from a safe distance, chuckled while Kuwabara stood back up- but then thought of something.

"Why the hell didn't she just take out a new pop-tart? She had a whole box…"

"She's weird, that's why." Kuwabara mumbled.

"I heard that!" Came a shout from the living room.

Kuwabara's eyes widened and the orange haired teen gulped.

----------------------------------------

Perched on her windowsill, Kiya began to munch away at her pop-tart again before a tall shadow fell over her.

Looking up, Kiya was met with the sight of Kurama standing before her, looking a bit more flustered than usual.

She groaned…or made the sound closest to a groan as possible with a mouth full of crumbs.

"Ay?" (translation: Hai?)

"I apologize for interrupting your…snack, but I need you to come with me, please."

Kiya would have protested, but she wasn't so dense as to not notice that something was wrong. Placing her pop-tarts to the side, she stood from her windowsill and followed Kurama when he turned and walked off down the hallway.

Kurama turned the corner and Kiya's eyes shot open when she saw a large blue portal opened before them.

"Where are we going?"

"To Reikai. There's a very important issue that we need your assistance with….You'll understand once you see it for yourself."

"Ookkaayyy," Kiya muttered to herself as she stepped into the Reikai portal behind her red-headed friend.

Immediately after stepping into the portal, Kiya and Kurama were standing in the middle of Koenma's large office…

…where there were about 9 ogres running around, flailing their arms and rambling on in worried tones.

Koenma, in his toddler form, was pacing the room as well, chewing at his pacifier furiously.

"They're here!" An ogre exclaimed once realizing that Kurama and Kiya were in the room.

Immediately, all pacing and ranting ended and all eyes fell upon the short, blue haired girl.

"Oh thank kami-sama…Kiya, come here, quickly." Koenma floated into the air and grabbed Kiya's hand. He began pulling her towards the door.

"Whoa, what the hell's going on?"

"There's no time to explain," Koenma made the doors fly open with a flick of his finger. He pulled Kiya into the hallway. "You just need to….to….**Where in the seven hells did he go?"** Kiya had never heard Koenma's voice get that high-pitched.

"Who, damn it?"

"You lost him?" Kurama asked incredulously after stepping into the hallway himself. Both he and Koenma looked side to side down the long hallway, then Koenma turned to Kurama, his face flushed with fear.

"H-he was right here!"

"This is not go-" Kurama was cut off by a low growl coming from around the corner down the hallway.

"What the-" Kiya didn't have a change to finish her sentence either, for as soon as she had opened her mouth, loud screams errupted from down the hall, followed 5 or 6 ogres running like hell out of the hall and towards Koenma's office.

"He's back there!" Once of them screamed. "We tried tying him up, but he was too quick! He almost bit Sam!"

"That was not a very wise decision," Kurama mumbled.

Another low growl resonated off the walls and Kiya turned from the crows of ogres now cowering behind Kurama to the large black blur now flying down the hall—who happened to be barreling right towards Kiya.

Kiya thought she had enough time to jump out of the way, but right when…whatever it was… was about 20 feet away, it disappeared.

Everyone was silent for a moment, before Kiya opened her big old mouth and asked, "Where'd it go? Somebody tell me where the hell that thing went…"

"Turn around, Kiya." Kiya did as Kurama instructed her to do and turned around…looked up…

…and screamed her bloody head off. "JESUS FLIPPIN- WHAT THE HELL?"

------

One can imagine Kiya's surprise once she turned around to find herself face to face with a 6 foot tall, 11 foot long, red eyed dragon.

"WHY THE FUCK IS THERE A GIAT LIZARD IN THE—"

No, there is no typo. You are not seeing things. _Dragon._

"-FUCKING HALLWAY! SOMEONE CALL A FRICKEN EXTERMINATOR!"

Kiya's screams were the only sound in the otherwise deathly silent hallway as everyone (save for the blue-haired screaming banshee) noticed the sudden intense look in the dragon's crimson orbs.

"Fine!" Kiya stepped back a bit and tried to breathe, but began to look around wildly. "I'll kill it myself. Where's the damn fly swapper……" Her shoulders slumped. "Damn….that won't work…alright, who's got a pan? A really, really big…." Kiya's words slowed as her _slow_ conscious finally picked up on something very …familiar…about the creature before her. "…pan……

"Hiei?..." Kiya looked from the 'lizard' to Kurama and Koenma, who in turn just gave her empty smiles. She looked back to the dragon. "…..kick _ass_…."

While Kiya simply stood and stared at 'Hiei', Koenma turned to glare at the 10 or so ogres cowering behind him (or attempting to- it's not all that easy to hide behind someone who's 2 feet tall…) "Scat! All of you! I don't think any of you want to be spanked!"

Kiya turned to look at Koenma just in time to see many ogres scrambling down the hallway. She had never seen things so ugly run so fast…

"How did this happen?" Kiya looked back at Hiei, but directed her question towards either Kurama or Koenma, since she figured that Hiei couldn't talk…

"To put it simply, the dragon of the darkness flame was never really 'consumed' by Hiei in the Dark Tournament. It has remained alive in his system, waiting for the time to reveal itself and try to gain control over Hiei's body. However, Hiei's willpower was much too strong for the dragon, so while his body changed, it is still Hiei's conscious and spirit."

"Oh, well that's nice to know." Kiya took a hesitant step towards the large dragon, but froze almost immediately.

The dragon's nostrils flared, picking up on some scent in the air, then his eyes widened and he recoiled away from Kiya with a hiss.

"What the hell…Hiei it's me…"

"Oh no…" Kurama murmured. Kiya was about to ask Kurama what he was talking about when a low but very familiar voice spoke harshly into Kiya's mind.

"_Stay away from me…"_

Kiya's widened eyes flew to the open Jagan on Hiei's forehead and then she knew that Hiei had truly kept control of his new body.

_Why? I don't have cooties, Hiei._

"_Don't be ridiculous onna." _ His harsh words stung Kiya- she didn't even know why, he had said much worse things to her in the past. _"Go back to Ningenkai, now…"_

_Not until you tell me why…_ Kiya crossed her arms.

Because she was too busy arguing with Hiei to notice anything happening around her, she didn't see Kurama and Koenma leave, both going to give her and Hiei privacy and to retrieve something she would need in the near future.

Kiya nearly jumped when the large dragon in front of her growled and for the first time, she noticed how his crimson eyes were swirling with a darkened rustic color. His eyes screamed hunger, possession and desire all at the same time…

…and of course, any person capable of normal thinking would have high tailed it out of there- away from a large dragon that was obviously restraining himself from attacking said person…but unfortunately, Kiya was not one of those 'normal people'.

Hiei was still growling when he backed away a bit more and coiled into a snake-like stance against the wall, his hungry eyes still intently on the blue haired girl before him.

Hiei's back hunched and his top lip curled up and over his dangerous fangs in a feral snarl. Without warning, Hiei's face was in front of Kiya's face and his teeth snapped at her in a dangerous warning before he recoiled his body again, further from her this time.

"…_run….NOW!"_

Kiya flinched back into a hard chest. Before she had a chance to turn around to see who it was, two strong arms grabbed her upper arms, pulled her backwards into Koenma's office, then left her arms to quickly slam the door shut.

Kiya looked up into Kurama's worried face with wide eyes. "What the hell's gotten _into_ him?"

Kurama sighed in relief once seeing that Kiya was unharmed by Hiei's dangerous actions. He paused before sighing again, "Kiya, you must understand something. Hiei is still…Hiei, but his body is, obviously, no longer his own. Therefore, he will find it increasingly harder to control his certain….desires. In this state, Hiei's senses are heightened, so your scent—your very presence sends him into madness, much more than it had when he was in his normal form. It was hard for him to keep you unharmed in that form, but in this form, he is finding it nearly imposs-" Kurama was cut off by a loud 'BANG' on the office doors.

To her embarrassment, Kiya yelped.

"You see, even now it's happening. If Hiei had _truly_ wanted to, he would have broken through that door and taken you. But, he does not want to harm you, so he is restraining himself. It will get better in a few hours, but not by much."

"Wait…if he could come through that door whenever he wanted…then why the hell am I still here?"

"Because your presence will help Hiei, believe it or not. Having you here will quicken the hunger state that he is currently in. With you being around him so much, he should be somewhat better by tonight-"

"Which is when we will need you to do something very important for Hiei…" Koenma's voice explained as the tiny ruler **'popped'** into the room. Kiya was too worried to be surprised by the loud entry.

Koenma held out his small hand to reveal a medium sized porcelain bottle. "This bottle in filled with a very powerful solution made from the Gengai plant of makai. The lotion, when spread over Hiei's body, will prevent any permanent form change. As long as you apply this to his scales every night, he will not be a dragon forever. It is imperative that you don't screw this up, Kiya.."

"I'm flattered by your confidence in me, Koenma….Wait a minute, why the hell do _I_ have to do it? Won't he…like…eat me or something?'

"Like I told you before, his desires for you are stronger now, but not so strong as to _eat_ you."

"Yeah, he'll probably just want to taste a bit of your blood or something…." Koenma's voice fell once receiving a quick and disapproving look from Kurama.

Kiya gulped.

Risk getting eaten by a crazy, out of control dragon…..or have to live with that crazy, out of control dragon for the rest of her life…

Decisions. Decisions.

Kiya groaned loudly. She had to do it. Hiei would _murder_ anyone else if they tried to do it. Oh the things she did for that damned apparition….._that incredibly sexy apparition_…

_**Damn it Kiya! Now's not the time to be perverted**!_

_Heh…sorry._

She snatched the bottle from Koenma's hand angrily then stared at its white contours.

She was screwed.

"Shit." She plopped down onto the floor and placed her chin in her free hand. Now, all she had to do was wait until her psycho dragon fell asleep until she would journey into hell.

Hopefully, the devil would _stay_ asleep...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authoress notes and joke at top of my profile.

-Kendra a.k.a. Toxic Mist

Don't knock on death's door…ring his doorbell and run, he hates that.


	4. Lube

Sweet Dreams Are Made of These:

Summary: They thought the war was over, but they were wrong. Alongside our favorite fire apparition, Kiya will try to overcome depression, new responsibilities and a new foe who wants Kiya for...a sick science experiment? HieiKiya

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Really quickly; when you try to picture Hiei's dragon form in your mind, think Haku from Spirited Away (Miyazaki-san owns, not me) except with black scales and purple fur. Oh, and don't mind this chapter's title. It's a little inside joke…if you get it's connection to the chapter, then you rock.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Previously:

She snatched the bottle from Koenma's hand angrily then stared at its white contours.

She was screwed.

"Shit." She plopped down onto the floor and placed her chin in her free hand. Now, all she had to do was wait until her psycho dragon fell asleep until she would journey into hell.

Hopefully, the devil would _stay_ asleep...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 4: Lube:**

That damn racket had not stopped for four…….fricken…….hours.

Kiya was about to go out in that dangerous hallway, smack that damn dragon and tell him to stop banging on the door and to stop growling…

…then she would have to run away from him very, very quickly. Because he wouldn't like being smacked very much….

Well at least Kiya had found something to do while waiting for Hiei to fall asleep….

…did Hiei even sleep? Kami Kiya hoped so.

So, while she waited, she plopped herself down into Koenma's big office chair (much to the young ruler's dismay) propped her feet up on his desk and began firing questions at the poor toddler. Kurama had left long ago to return to Genkai's temple.

"So…when do I start my training?"

"Tomorrow. Get out of my chair."

_**BANG!**_

"Hmmmm…. It'll be a week long, right?"

"Yes…get out of my chair."

_**BANG!**_

"Do I still have to go to school?"

"Yes. Get out of my chair."

_**BANG!**_

"Damn. How am I supposed to be a spirit guide and be in the 10th grade?"

"I don't care. Get out of _my chair_."

_**BANG!**_

"I hate school…….Hey Koenma, how come none of the ningens are going crazy? You'd think that after having their world taken over and seeing youkai would freak the hell out of them…"

"Because the experience was erased from anyone's mind that had no prior knowledge of the different worlds….Now get out of my CHAIR!"

"Huh. Go figure."

_**BANG!**_

"Goddamn it, Hiei!" Kiya cursed to herself. "Go to _Sleep!"_

"_GET OUT OF MY CHAIR!"_

"Jeez, a little crabby today, huh short stuff? Does da widdle baby need some miwlk? …Say please and I'll get out of your chair."

"No! I own the chair, I'm a prince—I shouldn't have to say please!"

"The hell you shouldn't—wait, what happened to the banging?"

"…..get out of my chair."

"Or what?"

"Or you don't get to become my spirit guide…"

"…so?"

"….and no immortality."

"Damn." Kiya jumped off the large chair with a groan. She shot Koenma a tired glare. "I hate you."

"I don't care as long as I have my chair." Kiya tried not to laugh as the short ruler tried to climb up onto his chair.

Running a hand through her hair, Kiya eyed the lotion container in her hand. She stifled a yawn. "Screw it. I don't care if Hiei's still awake, I'm putting this lotion on him and I'm going to sleep." She began walking towards the door.

"Oh, your bedroom for the week will be room number 4, just down the hall. Some of your belongings are already in there."

"Right-o, chair-nazi."

Kiya smirked as she heard Koenma scoff. "Be careful Kiya. I need you in one piece for tomorrow's training."

Kiya's hand stopped on the doorknob. "I thought you said he wouldn't eat me…"

"He won't. If he ate you, you wouldn't some back at all."

"How true… If I die, cremate me, I don't want my body eaten by freaking bugs..."

Kiya inhaled deeply, turned the knob and opened the door –very- slowly.

Poking her head out of the small opening, Kiya looked back and forth down the long….dark hallway.

Hiei was nowhere to be seen.

"Are you kidding me?" Kiya opened the door the rest of the way and turned her head to the right. Closing the door behind her, Kiya cursed, "I am asking to be killed…"

The Elemental gripped her parcel tightly in her right hand before beginning to walk down the dark hallway. When trying to locate Hiei by his ki, Kiya was disappointed to find that his signal was too altered to be tracked- so she gave up.

Kiya continued walking down the hallway, turning a corner and sighing once seeing the new hallway was just as long as the last…and just as dark.

Shudders ran through the small teen's body and to rid herself of the eerie nervousness, she decided to talk to herself.

Hey… it works.

"Heh….Marco!..."

_Polo…_

"Marco…"

…_.polo._

"Marco."

_Will you shut up?_

"Ama…(bitch)"

_Oh, you aren't crazy in the least bit; calling yourself an ama._

"I'm ignoring you now…"

_You mean you're ignoring yourself…_

Suddenly, Kiya's senses picked up on a small yet very familiar aura that was not far away, and coming closer. "Finally. Come here, damn dragon." Kiya followed the direction of the aura so that she could find Hiei before he decided to disappear again…

…then she'd be looking for him all freaking night.

"I don't want a dragon for a mate…." She whined.

The Elemental picked her body up so that she was levitating about a foot off the ground. She figured that if things got bad, she flew faster than she ran…

Turning another corner, Kiya was met with a blast of frigid air. A shudder went down her spine as her eyes fell upon a window at the end of the hall.

A wide open window, its shutters flapping wildly on account of all the wind and rain pulling at them.

Kiya quickly flew to the window and placed the lotion container on the ground gently before reaching outside to grab the wild shutters and pull them shut. She flipped the golden lock on the window. She reveled in the feeling of the cold water running down her face.

And then she heard a hiss.

Shit.

Slowly, Kiya turned her head to look over her shoulder.

And sure enough, a big black dragon was standing behind her, an angry glint in his eyes.

"_I told you to leave, onna."_

"Okay, if you didn't want to see me, then why the hell did you come to me?...You know what, I don't even care." Kiya reached down to pick up the lotion bottle. She poured a bit into her palm by the spout on the lid, then looked up at Hiei. "Bend down, Hiei."

"_Hn. I think not."_

"Unless you want to be a dragon forever, I suggest you listen. After you turn back to your normal self, you can _punish_ me all you want, but right now I'm more concerned for you than I am for myself."

Hiei's crimson eyes locked with Kiya's blue ones. Slowly, Hiei lowered himself and inclined towards Kiya until his 'face' was right in front of Kiya's. Kiya could feel his tail wrapping itself gently around her waist. _"Don't ever burden yourself with concern for me, Kiya."_

Kiya couldn't help but smile at his kind gesture. "I'm going to be concerned for you whether you like it or not. After all," Kiya kissed the dragon's snout warmly. "You are going to be _mine_ very soon."

Kiya stepped out of Hiei's grasp and took advantage of his low stance by rubbing the lotion on his neck. Hiei flinched out from under her touch, afraid that if he allowed himself to be touched by her he would do something he would deeply regret, but once Kiya started rubbing the lotion in with slow, circular motions, he lost all power to move.

The blue haired teen smirked once Hiei lowered his body onto all haunches so that he lay lower than her waist. She bent over him, pouring some more lotion into her hand and spreading it onto the other side of his long neck.

The lotion had a surprisingly sweet smell to it; a mix of citrus and freesia. The lotion itself was a deep green and still had pieces of leaves in it that dissolved on contact with Hiei's scales.

Kiya had begun to think she was going crazy when she noticed how hot Hiei's skin was getting. Almost too hot to touch.

---

To say that Hiei was in blissful hell would be as accurate as it could get.

The feeling of his intended's small hand running up and down his scaled body was enough to make him inwardly shudder…

…shudder at the thoughts of the things he wanted to do to her.

These…feelings…had been present in Hiei before, but now that his body was no longer of original form, the feelings were amplified. They were no longer _threatening_ per say- as they were earlier, but they were still most definitely there.

Oh how his inner youkai yearned for her. Yearned to own her. Yearned to _take_ her and make her his own.

He could not help –much to his dismay- the visible shudder of appreciation that ran through his body at the feeling of his intended's touch. Kiya had obviously felt it because she chuckled as she refilled her palm with a spot of lotion.

"That feel good? When you turn back, you owe me a good massage."

Kiya continued the lotion applying for another five minutes until she was finally finished. Lucky for her, she was had finished her task before Hiei had completely lost all grips on his self control.

The fire apparition listened as Kiya's footsteps neared his head and he turned to look at her to watch her kneel and sit back on the balls of her feet before him. Her blue eyes studied his magnificent form.

Had his hearing not been excellent, Hiei wouldn't have heard Kiya's small whisper, "Beautiful."

Kiya rose her hands to the side of Hiei's face to caress his scaly forehead, right below his closed Jagan.

Hiei inaudibly inhaled Kiya's sweet scent of lavender and rain. Damn the things she did to him...and she didn't even know what she was doing to him! What her mere presence made him want to do…

…Hiei forced his thoughts to venture elsewhere. In this form, he could do nothing about his body's desires, but once he had returned to his normal appearance…

…she would not have a single resting moment. He swore on that.

---

Kiya traced a finger along one of Hiei's tiny black scales. She marveled at the way – if the light hit them just right- the scales would shine with a purple glow.

And to think that the first time they had met, he'd wanted to kill her. Funny how things worked out…

She traced the outlines of one scale and retracted her hand with a hiss when her finger caught onto the sharp edge of the scale and it bit into her flesh. Immediately when seeing the small incision turning crimson, her hand flew to her mouth out of instinct to suck the blood away.

However, the scent did not go unnoticed by Hiei. His dangerous crimson eyes turned on her and clouded ever so slightly. His purple Jagan opened immediately as to allow communication between the two.

'"_Your finger…"_

"I'm fine Hiei, it's just a cut."

"_Let me see it."_ His eyes were trained on the appendage past her lips.

Talking around her finger expertly, Kiya replied, "I don't think that's such a good idea…"

Hiei growled. _"I will not ask twice."_

"Fine, but if you go crazy and eat me, I'm going to come back and haunt you." When the dragon gave her an incredulous look, Kiya shrugged. "Just though I'd give you a fair warning."

Kiya removed the bleeding finger from her mouth to see the blood return almost instantaneously.

Hiei, not taking his eyes from his intended's finger, lowered himself until he was completely lying on the ground, his tail curled at his side.

When Hiei opened his mouth and allowed his tongue to taste the air briefly, his eyes flashed. He wanted to …taste…it. Taste her. His inner youkai would not be denied…

…but it would be restrained. He would not allow himself to harm her; he would simply indulge himself in his sadistic needs. Not that his inner youkai wanted to harm Kiya in any means; quite the contrary actually. It desired nothing more than to protect her and have her by his side for the rest of his existence. But, it was customary and quite common among youkai to occasionally –taste- each other.

Because Kiya was not youkai, Hiei did not expect her to understand.

But he did expect her to learn the ways of his kind. Learn how youkai mates acted towards one another- no matter how _bloody _and _possessive_ it all appeared.

His tongue left his mouth for the second time to slowly touch itself to Kiya's overflowing wound. The instant the sweet metallic liquid registered in his senses, Hiei so very nearly gave in to his almost unbearable needs.

But he forced himself to behave. He would not allow Kiya to be harmed. He would simply have to wait until he was back to normal to _punish_ her for allowing her finger to be cut and making him go through this hell in the first place. And he would enjoy the punishment.

But for now, Hiei was only focused on returning his tongue to his mouth- which he did.

When Kiya breathed a sigh of relief, Hiei immediately told her, _"You needn't worry about the way I act, I will not harm you."_

Kiya smiled slightly. "I know you won't, koi."

Koi. Love. As alien as the word was to the fire apparition; the Forbidden Child…strangely he welcomed it. Especially since it came from _her._

Kiya suddenly let out a long yawn, her hand rising to cover her opened mouth.

Kiya squeaked when she was suddenly picked up from the ground by a warm tail that had wrapped itself around her waist. She soon found herself pressed up next to Hiei's curled body.

Being spooned by a dragon was not as odd as it sounded.

"What are you doing?" She craned her neck to look up into the crimson orbs of the koorime.

"_Rest. You begin your training tomorrow."_

"But I don't…" Yawn. "Wanna."

Kiya pouted at her body's betrayal. "Kami. Fine, I'll go to sleep. Just don't leave okay?- you're warm."

"_I won't leave."_

"Good."

Kiya welcomed the warmth and was content that Hiei's tail stayed wrapped around her waist. She turned so that she was facing him and burrowed closer to him, yearning for his body heat.

Her eyes closed. "Love you."

And in less time than should be possible, Kiya was fast asleep, her even breathing indicating her unconscious state.

Hiei gazed down at the sleeping girl next to him with protective eyes.

He lowered his neck to rest his head right next to Kiya's back and allowed his eyes to close. He had not noticed how tired he was.

For almost two hours, that was how they lay, Hiei remaining awake in his natural state of protectiveness until he could stay awake no longer. Soon, he too was prisoner of the Sand Man's world of slumber.

So that's where they slept; girl and dragon…

…right in the middle of a fricken hallway.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-A/N's in profile, my darlings. Review please!**

**-Kendra a.k.a. Toxic Mist**

**Don't knock on death's door…ring his doorbell and run, he hates that.**


	5. Painful

Sweet Dreams Are Made of These:

Summary: They thought the war was over, but they were wrong. Alongside our favorite fire apparition, Kiya will try to overcome depression, new responsibilities and a new foe who wants Kiya for...a sick science experiment? HieiKiya

**I'm Alive! My family problems have been resolved, thank god, but there are more things 'afoot' in my life, so updates will be continuous, but more spaced, got it? This summer I'll be able to update more often. So, read and enjoy my lovelies. **

**Oh, and sexual situations are soon to come, in the next few chapters. (All the hornballs out there are like, "yes!")**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Previously:

He lowered his neck to rest his head right next to Kiya's back and allowed his eyes to close. He had not noticed how tired he was.

For almost two hours, that was how they lay, Hiei remaining awake in his natural state of protectiveness until he could stay awake no longer. Soon, he too was prisoner of the Sand Man's world of slumber.

So that's where they slept; girl and dragon…

…right in the middle of a fricken hallway.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 5: Painful:**

Kiya stirred when something hot blew into her face and an odd furry appendage glided over her matted hair. Her eyes scrunched closely together, her brows furrowing.

When that furry something lowered to Kiya's waist and began to wrap itself around it, Kiya groaned. Her hand swatted at the furry perpetrator but only succeeded in causing the appendage around her waist to lift her body off the ground gently, holding her upright.

Kiya picked up her sagging head and peeped open her right eye to glare at whatever it was that woke her. Once her eye had focused, she found herself gazing into the crimson orbs of her transformed Hiei.

Gah…and to think after so long he'd actually know that when someone woke her, heads usually rolled.

"Hiei…" her tired voice growled. "Lemme sleep…" She couldn't help it as her head rolled backwards, her tired neck too weak to support it. She found herself glaring at the ceiling.

"_Hn. I think not, onna. I suggest you wake up before I make you."_

"I am awake, dragon."

Hiei made a brief hissing noise that Kiya assumed was his usual 'Hn,'

…he was laughing at her!

"_Fine."_ Warning flags went up in Kiya's mind as she clearly caught on to the sound of a smirk hidden in the kajihenge's voice. Not good.

Before Kiya could even squeak, she was placed on Hiei's back by his obviously strong tail and was forced to grip onto his deep purple fur for her dear life because he immediately shot off; racing through the hallways of the large palace suspended in the air.

Hiei's flying was not at all as fast as his running was when he was in his normal form, but it was still pretty damn fast.

So fast that Kiya had to grip the dragon's purple fur and bury her face into his slithery skin as to prevent her body from falling off his and to prevent the dizziness she felt coming.

_Thanks for the warning, bastard._

"_Hn."_

Even in his dragon form, Hiei was exceptionally graceful…almost to a point of eeriness… so graceful that Kiya had not felt Hiei slowing down until it was too late: Hiei stopped so suddenly that Kiya was thrown by the momentum from Hiei's back and over his head, her body rolling in mid-air.

Thankfully, Kiya regained her lost wits quick enough to force herself to fly before she crashed into the grassy ground. So, Hiei had gotten them outside…

Kiya turned to glare at her koi but all feelings of anger left her once seeing the dangerous gleam in Hiei's eyes. They sparkled with feral excitement.

One word was whispered into Kiya's head by a voice so low and intense that her mind faltered before she could even register the meaning of said word.

"_Speed."_

And the dragon disappeared.

Kiya stiffened. Now why did this scenario feel so familiar?

Oh yes, it was almost exactly how Hiei had kicked off her training the first time they had met…

…which Kiya took as an incredibly bad omen because of how that last training session had unfolded. As Kiya recalled; Hiei had gone beyond all reason and fairness to make that training session as completely strenuous as possible.

Well, she figured she might as well get a good head start so that her ass whooping wasn't too bad this time around. Hiei would not go easy on her- he wanted her to be as well prepared as she could be should anyone want to cause her harm. According to Hiei, only _he_ was aloud to touch her; painfully if necessary, but that wasn't very often. Despite Hiei being the stoic, tough and cold fire Forbidden Child from the Koorime Island, Kiya was still his intended and that meant he would treat her as he saw fit; caring and gentle, albeit firm and protective.

Snapping back to reality, Kiya quickly levitated herself into the air, picked up on an air current traveling up and to the west, and flew with it; leisurely and cautious at first…

…that's when she felt it.

Hiei's ki; raging and excited, was gaining on her from behind…quickly.

"Kuso…" **(shit)** Kiya swore before increasing her speed dramatically. The wind blew past the small Elemental as she barreled through the sky, her long blue hair flowing across her back. Risking a glance behind her, Kiya nearly screamed when seeing the familiar black dragon, flitting in and out of view behind her.

So, even though Hiei was currently a dragon, he was still hella fast. Lovely.

"_Faster. Your enemies will not hold back."_

Kiya immediately complied with the dark voice in her head's orders. Soon, Kiya was coasting above the Rekai palace at the fastest speed she had ever flown at. If she weren't careful, she could catch an air current wrong and that would send her tumbling through the air and probably into one of those friendly looking palace pillars.

Think of it as a car, on the highway going sixty five miles per hour and swerving suddenly at a ninety degree angle. That's what would happen…only without the protection of the car.

Glancing behind her once more, Kiya saw something that made her heart drop into her stomach. No Hiei.

"_Your enemies will use stealth. You must be prepared."_

_Who the hell…_the Elemental projected her thoughts to the psychic dragon, but paused when she had to cut a quick corner around the towering front entrance of the palace. _…will I have as an enemy? I'm gonna be a spirit guide, not some fugitive…_

"_I'm not taking any chances, onna."_ There was something unrecognizable and dark in Hiei's voice, and Kiya felt shivers run down her spine despite the heat of the sun rays on her back.

Without warning, Hiei appeared in front of Kiya's flying form, his eyes trained intently on her.

Oh, right…stealth. The art of "coming out of nowhere." Kiya had almost forgotten.

Pursing her lips into a determined line, Kiya immediately changed direction with a dangerous, 180-degree spin. Despite how quickly she had reacted, she had let her guard down and now Hiei was not happy.

Kiya weighed her choices. One; she could continue this ridiculous game of 'cat and mouse', or more appropriately, 'girl and insane dragon' and eventually grow tired and inevitably be caught by Hiei- but obtain his approval at the same time, or two; she could ditch this damn training ritual and go hide somewhere.

Decisions, decisions.

_Screw this…_ Kiya mused to herself.

Changing direction once more, Kiya aimed her body towards the dense forest that circled the large palace.

Too bad Hiei was blocking her route of passage.

"_Never allow yourself to reveal your plan of action…keep your mind clear of thoughts."_

"Damn Jagan…" Kiya muttered.

A surprised yelp rang out through the air as Kiya suddenly found herself being barreled towards by Hiei. The poor water Elemental had no time to move before she was surrounded by the koorime's curled body, his face directly in front of hers.

Crimson met blue as the two stared at each other intently. Much to Kiya's dismay, Hiei noticed the unsteady and strained rise and fall of her chest. She had become fatigued much too quickly for his liking. She should be able to handle flying for a length of at least 4 hours consecutively, should the need to do so arise.

The mere thought of his intended being in enough danger for her to have to resort to flying away from something rather than fighting it off made a wave of heated anger course through Hiei's blood.

Crimson eyes narrowed and a black scaled body recoiled, oddly imitating a snake ready to strike. Kiya immediately caught on to the meaning of Hiei's intent look and groaned.

"Kami-sama save me…"

She took off.

He was close behind.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A limp pile of blue collapsed onto her lent bed, both physically and mentally exhausted.

Waking up every morning for the past 7 days at dawn, being chased around and forced to try to outmaneuver a skilled, fast dragon for 8 hours straight was not Kiya's idea of a leisurely break from Ningenkai.

No sir.

Not only had Kiya been trained to the bone for the past week by the youkai who was supposed to mate her soon, but she also had been isolated from everyone and everything she had previously known. She was not allowed to visit Yusuke or anyone else back in Ningenkai and she hadn't seen Sasha in forever. Kiya missed her pretty little familiar.

However, two days ago, her little 'posse' did come to Reikai to check up on her…and they mistakenly brought along a certain someone whom Hiei did not like at all.

------------------------------TWO DAYS AGO--------------------------

"Wassah!" Kiya screeched as she bolted into Koenma's large and occupied office. She barreled straight into Yusuke and gave him a very sisterly…cough…suffocating death grip hug.

"Aw, I missed you dumbasses!" Kiya smiled widely at Kuwabara, then back to Yusuke, who was now the color of a over-ripe grape.

"Yeah…you…too….ribs….cracking…" With a snicker, Kiya released the detective and stepped away from him.

The small teen turned and was about to go and give Kurama, who was standing gracefully next to Koenma's desk, a warm hello when an emerging silver haired teenage boy caught her attention.

Blue eyes shifted to the approaching form then widened. "Haku?" She couldn't help the coldness that crept into her voice. The air youkai did help Kiya out of the Elemental's grips, but he was the one who had helped them get her into that situation in the first place, so her opinions about him were varied.

Haku looked shyly at Kiya before averting his eyes nervously to the ground. "Hey," he mumbled. "I-I just wanted to know if you still hated me or if we were cool…" He finally looked back at Kiya. "Listen, I'm really sorry about-" Haku was cut off by a low, menacing growl.

The growl had erupted from the back of the room, soon growing into full-blown snarling and Kiya suddenly found herself behind a very big, very angry dragon. The beautiful black creature curled its lips back over his canines to flash them warningly at the young youkai, who automatically became rigid, but held his ground.

Using his Jagan, Hiei was able to communicate with Haku (which Kiya heard thanks to her odd ability to hear telepathic conversations). _"Stay. Away. From. Kiya."_

"Hiei, he's just apolo-" Kiya was silenced by a quick glare from the Jaganshi, accompanied by a hiss. He quickly turned back to Haku, his dangerous crimson eyes daring the teen to come any closer that which was his.

Kiya, not being one to stand back and take Hiei's attitude, quickly walked in front of him and stood there, her arms crossed over her chest. "Don't you hiss at me."

"_Do not interfere."_

"Don't be such a prick. He was apologizing."

"_I don't care. He betrayed you once and I will not let it happen again."_ With that final statement, Hiei once again moved his long lithe body so that it was in a protective stance between Kiya and Haku. To the youkai, he said, _"Leave. Now."_

When Haku made no move to exit, Hiei – in one blinding move- was immediately right in front of Haku's startled face, his crimson eyes narrowed and his white fangs flashing. He snapped his jaws dangerously to show what would happen if Haku did not heed his orders.

That was enough for Haku, for his nerves could only take so much. With an apologetic look from Kiya and a wave to them all, Haku was gone.

Kiya threw her hands into the air and groaned. "How am I going to live with you the rest of my life?"

Hiei froze (although he had already been unmoving).

The young Elemental had just stated, unknowingly, that she planned to be with Hiei for_ the rest of her life._ That was almost as solid of a mating precursor as Hiei's mark was.

Hiei nearly shuddered, but was easily able to keep the movement from occurring…he was getting those 'urges' again. Kiya had better be careful of the things she said and did around him for a little while…a dragon in heat is more dangerous than a fire youkai, simply because in that body the feeling is intensified.

Kami-sama have mercy on the poor, naïve girl.

Seeing everyone's frozen statures, Kiya broke the silence. "What?" Naïveté indeed.

Koenms chose that precise moment to walk in.

"Hey, it's the demon baby." Feeling playful, Kiya sashayed over to the small ruler (who was currently in his toddler form) and bent down so that she was looking straight into his eyes. Raising her hand, Kiya pinched one of Koenma's chubby cheeks and puckered her lips at him. "How's my big boy been? Behaving like the _widdle angel you awe?_"

"Handth ofth orth noth immorthalithy…" Kiya's hands were immediately removed.

Koenma glared at the teen while readjusting his pacifier. Clearing his throat, he immediately got down to business. "Alright Kiya, your initiation is in 3 days, so I hope Hiei is using this time to train you properly," his eyes drifted to Hiei, who had come up to stand behind Kiya.

Hiei just gave Koenma a stoic look. Who was he to doubt Hiei's training abilities? Hn. Baka toddler.

Nervously, Koenma started again. "Very good. Anyways, you will stay in Reikai until then, we will hold the brief ceremony and then you are free to return home. I will have Yusuke and Kuwabara make sure that your apartment is ready for you return."

Kiya rubbed her hands together with a grin. She missed her crummy apartment.

"However…" Kiya immediately tensed. 'However's were never good. "Upon returning to Ningenkai, you will need to return to school as to not attract any unwanted curiosity. If Ningens see you walking around outside and not at school where a teenager should be, people will start to get nosy.-" Yusuke cut him off.

"Is that the only reason why we're here? To tell Kiya that she needs to go to school? What about a mission or somethin'? We haven't had anything to do for weeks and I'm gettin' impatient…I gotta kill somethin'."

"Yes, I know, Yusuke, I know. Heaven forbid you should remain huntless for this long. I afraid that there are no problems for you to sort out currently." With a wave of his hand Koenma dismissed the subject with a brief, "Chase Kuwabara around for a while. That should keep you both busy."

"Yeah, until Kuwabara trips and get a boo-boo." Kiya snickered.

"Wanna say that to my face, small fry?"

"I would…but everyone knows you don't brush your teeth. I'd rather live, thank you."

"Why you little-"

"Enough! Kiya, stop badgering Kuwabara! Kuwabara, stop being such a baby…" Koenma angrily exclaimed.

"Look whose talkin'" Kuwabara mumbled, crossing his arms over his chest in a very childish manner.

"_Anyways…_Kiya,. I'm afraid that there is a problem with Sasha." Blue eyes widened in concern. "It seems that the procedure you and she underwent to revive you eliminated any remaining piece of your soul that she had within herself, since we had to use it to recreate you. She is still your familiar, but you will no longer be able to communicate with her."

Kiya nodded solemnly. At least Sasha wasn't dead. "Where is she?"

"I'm not sure. Probably around here somewhere. Anyways, I have a meeting soon with my father's committee, so I'm afraid our little meeting is over. Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kurama, you will have to leave now. You'll be back when it's time for Kiya initiation."

And so the three Reikai Tantei members disappeared through the created portal into Ningenkai and Kiya and Hiei left Koenma's office to return to her temporary room.

-------------------------------------BACK TO PRESENT--------------------------------------------

So, not able to move any further, Kiya remained as she was; half of her body lying on the bed she had been sleeping in for the past week, and the other half of her dangling off the side of the bed and resting on the ground.

Hiei had worked the poor girl to the bone, training and flying constantly with the occasional Sais training.

Damn that dragon. Damn him to…

…Kiya didn't have the energy to come up with a place to damn Hiei to.

Reveling in the unfair softness of the down comforter she was currently resting on, Kiya slowly began to drift into unconsciousness, not noticing the two red eyes watching her from her window, then blinking, turning and leaving.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Rough and enticing hands wove their way around the young woman's lithe body, touching everything, leaving no plane- no curve unexplored. Ragged and uneven breathing escaped one pair of parted lips, while barely concealed gasps and moans escaped the other._

_The line where the female's back met the wall was narrow, and constantly getting less distinguishable as the male pressed against her continued to press her backwards._

_Hungry lips seared a wet trail up the female's outstretched neck, along her jaw to the junction of skin right beneath her ear. The lips hovered centimeters away from the ear as hot breath splayed across her skin._

_A single deep and husky growl found its way into her ear, coming from her companion._

"_Mine."_

_And all other thoughts were lost in a blur of lost clothing and feral, crimson eyes. This was now a battle, a war between two figures fighting for the dominating position._

_And in this battle, teeth, lipsand fingerswere the weapons of choice._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Elemental of Water woke up in a very uncomfortable position on a very cold and hard floor. Blue eyes blinking, Kiya sat up slowly, memories of her short, albeit very sweet dream presenting themselves to her tired mind. Eyes widened.

_You naughty girl…_ Kiya blushed at the memories…at how much she wished they were more than memories…and Kiya was not usually the 'blushing' type.

A 'smack' resonated off the room's walls as Kiya successfully beat the perverted thoughts from her mind. "Hentai…" Kiya mumbled to herself.

Finally, Kiya decided to inspect the room around her.

Bed.

Window.

Closet.

Pile of sweaty clothes (Koenma's laundry service left much to be desired).

…No Hiei…

That's odd. Kiya had left the window open for him last night, so that when he noticed that she had left, he'd still be able to get back into the palace- she figured he wouldn't hurt her too badly if she was asleep.

Suddenly, amidst the darkness of the quiet room, Kiya's trained eyes fell upon the shiny white container resting innocently atop her bureau. Hiei's lotion! Now she really had to find that dragon so that she could apply the lotion to his scales to ensure he didn't remain a dragon forever.

_He likes it when I put on that lotion…_Kiya mused to herself, finding the cold youkai's pleasure in a simple lubricant to be quite amusing…in a sick, typical teenager sort of way.

Using the side of the bed as her crutch, Kiya lifted her sore body off the ground and stumbled around the piece of furniture to amble to her dresser. Grasping the container tightly in her hand, she then turned to get to the window.

Resting her free hand on the windowsill, Kiya focused her eyes and her mind to search for any trace of the kajihenge somewhere within Reikai.

Her mind instantly came across a scant presence of Hiei's ki in the general area, coming from the northwest, in the forest bordering the palace. Now that she knew where her dragon was, Kiya shed her dirty black tank top, traded it for another black shirt, a t-shirt this time, picked back up the lotion container and was out the window- flying towards the direction of the ki.

Brows furrowed as Kiya realized…something was wrong.

-----------------------

The pain was unbearable.

He had had his arm cut off before, the shit beaten out of him by Bui and even the incredibly painful implant of the Jagan eye, but nothing compared to this. Nothing.

Hiei Jaganshi fell from the current tree he was leaning against to his hands and knees on the forests' floor. His change back to his former form had come quicker than expected, thanks to the lotion Kiya had been applying to his scales every night religiously. Now, instead of being the usual beautiful black dragon, Hiei had returned to his normal short stature, however currently he was unclothed and his body was still covered in coal black scales.

His black hair hung straight down and clung to the sides of his face with sweat, his crimson eyes hidden from sight.

Gripping his head tightly to try to help ease the pain (to no avail) Hiei finally allowed himself to release a loud roar of agony. His crimson eyes were shut tightly against the mind-blowing aches and stretches his bones were suffering due to the shifting of his form.

Then he felt it. Kiya's aura. She was coming to find him.

Hiei did not want to worry her with his pathetic display of weakness. She must not come any closer.

He did the only thing he could do in his current state. He sent out a single warning shock through his stinging Jagan to Kiya. A shock she would wisely obey…

…or so he hoped.

Immediately after sending his intended his warning, Hiei's body was overcome with an indescribable, burning agony originating within his Jagan, then spreading over his entire, stiff body.

Hiei's breath became ragged and uneven and he unconsciously dug his talons into the earth beneath him. The pain rolled over him again, sweat spouting from every pore on his body and his mouth opening to release another anguished growl.

Then…Hiei Jagansho, no longer able to bear the incredible agony, fell to the forest floor unconsciously. His limp, black body had fallen forward, landing stomach down on the cold ground.

----------------------------------------------IN NINGENKAI-----------------------------------------

"Damn, this place has spider webs everywhere!"

"Yeah, well we'd better get rid of 'em. Kiya hates spiders…"

"Yep, and if we don't, she'll just be bugging me every day to come over and kill the little bastards…"

"…Or if you aren't home, she'll throw encyclopedias at them…like she did at your house when she broke your window…"

"Which I had to pay for!..." Yusuke Urameshi gazed around the dark apartment that belonged to, and had been temporarily abandoned by, Kiya Sakira. Koenma, that damned little baby, had 'ordered' Yusuke and Kuwabara to go to Kiya's apartment, make sure everything was where it should be and that it was all ready for Kiya's return tomorrow afternoon.

Yusuke hated to admit it, but he missed his 'little sister'. He missed her cruel pranks, her I-don't-take-no-shit attitude…and her inexplicable ability to continuously beat the crap out of Kuwabara. That oaf was getting a little cocky without the short girl around to show him his place.

Yusuke snickered at the thought.

"Hey! Sasha!" Kuwabara's annoying voice exclaimed into the otherwise quiet apartment. Yusuke looked over to watch his friend as he opened a window, allowing a familiar, large blue bird to glide gracefully into the room onto the back of Kiya's couch. In her powerful beak, Sasha held a small silver tube.

"Ooh…mail's here!" Kuwabara snickered to himself at his sad excuse at a joke and took the container from Sasha's beak.

Yusuke just shook his head.

Opening the container, Kuwabara pulled from it's depths a piece of yellow rolled up paper.

Before Kuwabara could even unravel the paper, Yusuke snatched it out of his hand. "I'll take that…"

"Hey!"

"Oh shut up, Kuwabara. Everyone knows you can't read."

"Urameshi…"

"Shut up, this is from…." Brown eyes scanned the small parchment, then widened. Then narrowed. "Who the _hell_ is Markusho?"

Kuwabara, not usually being one from whom came valuable information…nor remembered any, gasped. "Markusho? Gimme that!" Snatching the paper out of Yusuke's hands, Kuwabara read the brief message himself.

**One time's a laugh.**

**Second time's a nuisance.**

**Third time's the last straw. **

**Kiya, my dear, you have foiled my plans for world dominance for the last time. Your precious little familiar no longer contained your ki like it should have, and although I don't know why yet, I do know that I will obtain your ki one way or another.**

**History will repeat itself…Water will be squared- four lives created for one purpose.**

**To start all over again. And this time, I will make sure you are not able to interfere.**

**Ciao, darling.**

**-Markusho**

"Damnit!" Without an explanation, Kuwabara looked up to Yusuke with wide eyes and said urgently, "We gotta warn Koenma! This bastard's no joke!"

And with that, Kuwabara turned to run out of Kiya's apartment to go locate Kurama before he would go to Reikai. Kurama was always a good person to have along when these matters presented themselves, as Kuwabara had realized over the years of knowing the Kitsune.

Yusuke, not knowing what the hell was going on, followed Kuwabara anyways, almost forgetting to close Kiya's front door behind him. "Damnit Kuwabara, what's going on?"

"I'll let Koenma tell you!" Kuwabara yelled over his shoulder.

"Finally some fucking action!" Yusuke whooped as he caught up with his friend. First; find Kurama… then get to Reikai as soon as possible. Kiya had to be warned.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And I'm spent.

-Kendra a.k.a. Toxic Mist a.k.a. Finally freaking back!

Don't knock on the devil's door…ring his doorbell and run…he hates that.


	6. Scaly

Sweet Dreams Are Made of These:

Summary: They thought the war was over, but they were wrong. Alongside our favorite fire apparition, Kiya will try to overcome depression, new responsibilities and a new foe who wants Kiya for...a sick science experiment? HieiKiya

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I just need to clear up a tiny little issue. I am aware of how much cursing there is in my story, but hey, that's the way I like it. That's why I rated this story M. That means that there is naughtiness in here: language, adult situations and some good 'ol violence. I like my characters to resemble no good dirty sailors when they speak, so, I apologize if that's not your cup of tea.**

**Also, I'm going to be flying through this portion of my story. This is the last of it, I'm ending my wonderful work of art. I am sitting on MANY other ideas, but can only handle one story at a time (poorly) so this one's going to move quickly from now on.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Previous:

Yusuke, not knowing what the hell was going on, followed Kuwabara anyways, almost forgetting to close Kiya's front door behind him. "Damnit Kuwabara, what's going on?"

"I'll let Koenma tell you!" Kuwabara yelled over his shoulder.

"Finally some fucking action!" Yusuke whooped as he caught up with his friend. First; find Kurama… then get to Reikai as soon as possible. Kiya had to be warned.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 6: Scaly:**

As Kiya trudged her way through the dark Rekai forest, her mind focused on the dimly throbbing sense of Hiei's youkai-ki coming from not to far ahead. He was still alive, thank Kami.

As soon as Kiya's mind began to go over what could have happened to her almighty dragon, she suddenly received a very painful shock to the forehead. She immediately stopped walking and rose her hand to her tender temple. The Water Elemental knew exactly who had sent her that mental shock.

It was Hiei. She knew him enough to realize the reasons for sending the painful present were clear. _Do not come any closer._

Now, Hiei should have known Kiya well enough to realize just how stubborn she was. Even though she knew that it would piss Hiei off, she continued walking towards where she knew Hiei was.

It wasn't long before Kiya was stepping out from behind two particularly large trees and her eyes fell upon a particularly dark figure lying face down on the ground not 4 feet in front of her.

It was Hiei; no longer a dragon, but still covered in scales. Upon closer inspection, Kiya realized something…and almost gasped.

Hiei was beautiful. (Kami help her if Hiei heard her think _that_) The way the moonlight reflected off of Hiei's scales, tracing the contours of his incredibly powerful yet compact body with her gaze made involuntary shudders trace down Kiya's spine. Black hair pooled around Hiei's face, damp with still moist sweat and plastered to his shining back.

_**Breathe, Kiya. Come on girl, pull yourself together, Hiei needs help…**_

…_ohmigod. Ohmigod,_ Kiya slowly approached Hiei attempted to re-regulate her now erratic breathing.

_Why does he have to be so goddamned hot?_

Kiya lowered to her knees at Hiei's side and opened the white lotion bottle in her hand. Pouring some of the lotion into her hand, Kiya silently gazed at the thick cream.

_This should help…Hiei's almost back to normal now._

_I'm going to miss the dragon, but oh well._

Then, almost hesitantly, Kiya touched her right hand and the green lotion within it to Hiei's bare scaly back. She reveled at the almost serpentine feel of his skin and did not notice the way the scales dislodged themselves from Hiei's skin and fell off his body to the ground as Kiya's hand ran over them….

…until one lodged itself into her own skin. Straight into the palm of her right hand.

And it hurt like a mother.

"Kuso," Kiya was abruptly jolted from her dazed state and into reality when she quickly retracted her hand and gazed at it with narrowed eyes.

Indeed the coal black scale had cut into her skin…but upon closer inspection, Kiya realized that the scale had quite literally _become_ her skin, her own pale flesh pulling a folding around the edges of the tear shaped scale. Around the edges of the impression, blood was beginning to pool.

And it was the smell of her blood that ripped Hiei from his comatose state.

-----------------------------------------WITH KOENMA---------------------------------------------

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T FIND IT?" A very angry baby screamed to his companion, a poor, shuddering blue ogre.

"I-I don-t k-know where it IS!" The poor ogre yelped in his defense, shielding his face from the toddler's wrath with his arms.

"You had better find it because I need it IN TWO HOURS!"

"W-What if I c-can't find it?"

Silence. Ooh, wrong thing to ask.

Koenma slowly turned around from his back turned position on top of his desk to glare menacingly at the increasingly smaller ogre.

"What?"

"I-I have searched the whole palace, sir. I c-can't find the e-e-elixir…"

"Well, perhaps if you'd stop being a babbling IDIOT, you'd be able to find it. Now GO FIND IT!"

George was frightened beyond response. He had been in this situation before, Koenma blindingly mad at him, heavy objects flying at George's face and usually many broken facial bones.

So, George hastily left the large office in search of the immortality elixir that was needed for Kiya's initiation that afternoon. The same damn elixir that seemed to have moved from its normal resting place and hid, just for the purpose of having George beat to a bloody heap.

It was all a conspiracy, he swore it.

As George sulked off down the hallway, the adrenaline from his previous fear wearing off, Koenma remained atop his desk, pacing impatiently. Kiya needed to be turned _tonight_! His list of spirits needing to guided to their resting places was growing, and poor Ayame, his second ferry girl in command, was about to drop with the exhaustion.

…Come to think of it…Where _was _Kiya?

-------------------------------------------AT GEKNAI'S-------------------------------------------

The red haired teen gazed at the contents of his palm.

A black tear gem. The tear that Hiei had shed when Kiya had died not a month ago and had crystallized, just like all koorime tears.

Kurama had kept it. For Kiya. Kami save him if Hiei found out that Kurama had kept his gem and attached it to a silver chain, to create a necklace for Kiya that resembled the one Hiei possessed from his mother.

Kiya was a younger sister to the kitsune, one he would do anything for to ensure her happiness. The phase that he had gone through in which Youko had desired to young girl had passed, for his alternate side had realized that she was Hiei's…completely.

He felt it was necessary for Kiya's happiness for her to have this piece of Hiei that was so rarely seen by anyone.

The _incredible_ honor that was implemented by the rarity of Hiei's tears was bestowed upon Kiya- reserved for her alone.

Hiei was the closest person to Kurama, more of a yin to his yang than a brother would be. No, Kurama regarded Hiei as much more than a brother. And to see Hiei so happy, so emotionally confused as he was now that he had Kiya brought often smiles to Kurama's face.

Yes. Tonight when Kiya was given the Elixir of Immortality, Kurama would give the gem to her. To link her to Hiei forever.

Kurama only wished the best for his two companions.

-------------------------------------WITH KIYA AND HIEI-----------------------------------------

Kiya couldn't help but gasp as Hiei's back suddenly tensed, his shoulder blades jutting inward as he immediately pushed himself off the forest floor to a crouching position.

Blue eyes wandered where they should not…

…Let's just say that scales do little to hide one's…ahem…decency.

Hiei said nothing upon awakening, instead inhaled sharply, then turned his head quickly to the side and grabbed Kiya's wrist with lightning speed.

Crimson eyes widened slightly, again faltering his increasingly diminishing stoic façade, once Hiei saw what it was that had made his intended bleed. What had unleashed the scent that had immediately awoken him from his unconsciousness.

His scale. One of his black scales had somehow imbedded itself into Kiya's skin.

And Hiei knew why. It was the dragon's parting 'gift'. It had marked Kiya by implanting one of its scales into her palm, always to remind her just who she belonged to.

Hiei almost smirked. She was slowly becoming fully his. Feral and animalistic pride pumped through Hiei's veins at the possessiveness of it all.

Kiya's thoughts had taken a much different route than Hiei's. _Shiny…shiny hot man…so shiny…so hot._

She hoped on her life that damn Jagan was 'turned off'.

However, all thoughts ceased when Hiei's crimson orbs rose from the palm of Kiya's hand to lock with her own. Inhaling sharply, Kiya could not help but notice the intensity glinting within their depths, the complete and utter control and…possessiveness.

Without knowing it, Hiei began to instinctively allow his fingers to lightly brush the skin of Kiya's palm surrounding the scale. Kiya, however, was very aware of Hiei's actions and, slight as they were, they caused her to close her eyes and let out a small sigh of content.

---------

If Kiya had any idea of how enticing she looked at the moment and what was exactly going through her kajihenge's mind, she would have flushed even more…which would look incredibly appealing on her normally pale skin.

_**Kiya…**_

_Go…Away…_ Her blue eyes were still closed in content as her intended's fingers brushed her palm.

_**Kiya…**_

_I will kill you…_

**_Godamnit Kiya! The Lotion!_** Kiya's eyes shot open.

_Shit…_ If Kiya didn't get that lotion applied, Hiei would have those weird scales forever…and some of them were already missing. That would look a tad bit odd, ne?

"Hiei…" Her voice was barely loud enough to hear.

"Hai."

"We need to put this lotion…" all thoughts were lost as Hiei's crimson eyes rose to Kiyas, staring at her from beneath dark lashes. A smirk appeared slowly and Kiya suddenly felt the intense need for an inhaler…an oxygen machine…_something._

Without warning, Hiei leaned away from Kiya, leaning on his arms that were placed on the ground behind him. His eyes trailed a path from Kiya's to the lotion at her side, then to her eyes again.

Oh, so he wanted to play like _that_, did he? Kiya smirked to herself. He was going to regret this.

Playing along, Kiya opened the lotion bottle and in the darkness, in the middle of the Reikai forest, she leaned forward over Hiei's outstretched legs to place her hand on Hiei's chest.

That's when all reserve went out the damn window. Kiya's plan to just _play along _shattered. And it was all thanks to the way Hiei's eyes clouded the moment her hand made contact with his scaly skin. She could even feel the abrupt increase in Hiei's body temperature in reaction to her touch.

Ah, this was going to be interesting.

--------

How did she do it?

After years of being so stoic, so closed and reserved and…cold…this girl had the unimaginable power to tear him from his shell and allow him the things he had denied himself for so long.

Emotions other than hatred. Love.

However, as soon as his feisty little Water Elemental's hand landed on his person, everything he had previously felt before was quickly replaced with desire.

Oh Kami how he wanted this girl.

And he would have her…in the very near future if she wasn't careful.

How did she _do _it?

--------

It was as if her hands moved of their own accord, running the lotion into Hiei's skin in small circles, his scales falling from him as the liquid substance passed over them.

Liquid heat rolled in her stomach and traveled through her veins. She could feel the heat rushing to her face, but she didn't particularly care at the moment. All she cared about was the way Hiei's chest rose and fell in ragged breaths beneath her hand, while their eyes stayed locked.

Her hand flowed slowly over to Hiei's right shoulder and Kiya realized that she no longer had any lotion in her palm. Reluctantly, she refilled her palm, then scooted closer to Hiei to the point of having their legs touching and leaned over him to resume her task at Hiei's shoulder.

Her hand slowly traveled up Hiei's neck and Kiya heard Hiei intake a sharp breath and saw his eyes sharpen, his lips parted slightly as he stared at Kiya.

Her own lips parted slightly in response. Her breathing became irregular as her hand traveled past Hiei's neck, the scales all falling from the extended body part, then flowed past his clenched jaw to his jugular. All the scales on Hiei's face fell, revealing his beautiful face. Her eyes roamed his long hidden features as her hand once again began to descend and reached his muscular abdominal…

…that's when she heard it. Or rather…_felt_ it.

It was a steady vibration beneath her hand, obviously sprouting from the pit of Hiei's chest. Startled, Kiya glanced at her hand and removed it from Hiei's skin. Hiei's hand darted from the ground to hold Kiya's wrist firmly and Kiya looked up into Hiei's eyes.

Swirling purples and crimsons were mingling in his irises and his pupils were dilated. Returning to herself, Kiya finally realized what that rumbling was.

It was growling. Hiei's growling. Kiya noticed that Hiei's gaze had dropped from her eyes to the hand that now rested dangerously low on his stomach. Before Kiya had a chance to utter 'oops' and snatch her hand away, the poor, unsuspecting girl found herself suddenly pinned to the ground, looking up into glinting crimson eyes.

"Now..Hi-" Her words were silenced by hungry lips crashing down upon her own. Through the contact with Hiei's lips, she could still feel the vibration of his growl traveling through his body, since she could not feel it directly from his body- for he was kneeling over her.

Neither Hiei nor Kiya at the moment noticed that all of Hiei's remaining scales disappeared as soon as Hiei's lips met Kiya's.

As all Hiei's kisses had done before, Kiya suddenly found herself melting, her stomach flaring with heat. Closing her eyes and grasping Hiei's shoulders, she managed to pull him down so that they were pressed against each other.

Ah, how Hiei adored his feisty little Elemental.

And how Kiya adored making Hiei squirm. Using her 'talents' to try to get a new reaction from Hiei, Kiya suddenly parted her lips to nibble sharply on Hiei's lower lip.

Oh, she got a reaction alright.

Hiei suddenly withdrew his face from Kiya's and placed his hands on both sides of her face.

His breathing was labored and he drawled in a husky tone, "Not so fast…If you are not careful, you will push me too far."

Kiya tried to gulp, but it's kind of hard to do so when you have someone lying on top of you, so instead she smiled sheepishly.

"There will be time for…that…later." And with a slight smirk, Hiei lowered his face to place a gentle kiss to Kiya's clavicle. His lips traveled up her neck.

Oh, how he waited for this…being in that dragon form damn near killed him.

Too bad Kiya was painfully aware of something Hiei was not.

"Hiei…" Oh damn her mouth for opening, now this moment would end!

Hiei did not respond, but he did move his lips from her neck to the hollow beneath her ear and placed a haste kiss on her pale skin. Kiya, against her will, let out a small moan and shifted against Hiei.

That's when she felt just how much Hiei was holding back for her right at the moment.

"H-Hiei, you have no clothes on…" _We're in the middle of a god damned forest…_

Oh why, why couldn't they be in a room?

Oops, naughty Kiya.

Hiei seemed to pause for a moment, finally realizing that he was, in fact, unclothed.

"Hn," With a chaste nip to Kiya's earlobe, Hiei was gone, leaving a very disheveled and slightly short of breath Elemental in his wake.

It took Kiya a moment to register that Hiei was no longer there, pressing her against the ground, and she was still lying there, flushed in the face.

Exhaling deeply, Kiya slowly rose to her feet.

"Wow," What else could a love-stricken teen say at a moment like this? In Kiya's case, nothing, for her lips were too bruised from Hiei's kissing to form a more descriptive word.

_**Kiya…**_

_Wow…just…wow…he is so fricken hot…_

_**HENTAI!**_

_God damnit, can't you leave me alone?_

_**Elixir of Immortality.**_

_Oh…crap. _Kiya took off in a haste flight towards the palace. She was lucky she didn't fly into any of the trees, considering how dizzy she was.

_**Dumbass…**_

_Yeah, shut up. You liked it too._

…_**That has nothing to do with anything.**_

Kiya ran a hand through her flowing hair. She was completely flustered and disoriented…and all Hiei did was kiss her!

She was in trouble. If he could get this sort of a reation from her by merely pressing his lips to her person, imagine what would happen if…

_Whoa now…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The entire Reikai Tantei was seated in the room in various places, Yusuke and Kuwabara on the couch, Kurama leaning against the wall and Hiei standing next to Kiya at the head of Koenma's desk. Koenma, in his teenage form, stood atop the desk, holding a blue vial in his hands.

"Now Kiya, this is a very big step…are you sure you're ready for this?"

"I won't be if you keep on asking. Let's just get this over with, I've gone through hell all week for this." Kiya would have turned to glare at Hiei, who was responsible for the hell she went through, but she feared a blush would appear due to the memories of the…events that took place earlier that day.

"Alright." Koenma held the bottle out to her. "Drink up."

Kiya took the vial cautiously. A brow raised. "That's it? No incantations or smoke…anything?"

"Just drink it before I change my mind."

"Alright," Kiya shrugged, unscrewing the cap. She brought the bottle to her lips, but paused before taking a drink. "If this tastes bad, I'll-"

"Okay, I changed my mind."

"No you didn't." And with that, Kiya downed the heavy substance.

Her blue eyes widened. "That tastes good!" Kiya tilted her head back and shook the bottle over her opened mouth, trying to coax more of the sweet tasting liquid out of its depths. Once determining that there was none left, Kiya dropped her hand to her side in annoyance.

"Crap, there's no more…" She inspected her body. "What, no passing out?"

"Nope. You will find tonight a tad…odd, but other than that, everything will remain normal."

"Lovely. Does that mean I can go back to my apartment now?"

Koenma sighed. "Yes."

"Yeah! Party at Kiya's!"

"Actually, Kiya, you all have school tomorrow. I suggest you get some sleep."

Kiya was about to protest when a dark voice entered her mind.

"_I doubt you will be doing any sleeping tonight."_

Wide eyes, Kiya turned to gape at Hiei, who just turned to smirk darkly at her.

He had waited much too long for this, and now that he was back to his normal form, this girl would not sleep. It was time for her to become his.

----------------------------------------------------IN MAKAI------------------------------------------

"Yukada-sama…the Water subject had been apprehended."

Mr. Yukada turned from the holding tank which he had been previously facing to glare at the intruding youkai.

"You should know better than to enter my office without my consent." And with that, the intruder suddenly began to steam, a sizzling erupting in the large room as the poor youkai clawed fruitlessly at his face. In moments he was dead, and fell to the floor in a burnt heap.

Mr. Yukada turned back to the holding tank to gaze at its contents. An empty eyed, red-haired teen gazed back at him. Behind this holding tank were three others, two filled with both a silver haired man and a green haired woman. The fourth was empty.

But soon to be filled. Now that the Water familiar had been found, he would soon have the final part of his collection.

A yellow fanged grin appeared as Mr. Yukada ran a hand down the contours of the Fire Tank.

"Yes…soon it will be all mine."

"Yukada-san." A voice from the doorway of his office interrupted the youkai lord's moment of apprehension. Only one person would have the courage to refer to him in such a casual way- and that was the person who was going to aid him in obtaining his power.

"Markusho-san." Mr. Yukada turned to gaze at the youkai entering his studies. Ah yes, he would make for a fine partner indeed.

Especially considering he knew much about the only remaining Elemental…the one person who was the most likely to ruin his careful planning.

That damned Water Elemental would not get in his way. Markusho would make sure of that.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**There is NO excuse for me taking so long to update. NONE! I hate me right now. I am so sorry, guys. Anyways, I'm sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes that are in this one, but I had to breeze through it if I wanted to get it posted.**

**There will be no lemon, but a very juicy lime, okay?**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Kendra a.k.a. Toxic Mist

-Don't knock on death's door…ring his doorbell and run…he hates that!


	7. Makai

Sweet Dreams Are Made of These:

Summary: They thought the war was over, but they were wrong. Alongside our favorite fire apparition, Kiya will try to overcome depression, new responsibilities and a new foe who wants Kiya for...a sick science experiment? HieiKiya

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: I believe a disclaimer is long overdue, no?**

**Disclaimer: Put those damn lawsuits away, I don't know nuttin bout ownin no YYH.**

**Just a word to the wise, writing does not come easily while one is chin deep in depression, but your reviews keep me going, so thank you. Look in my profile please!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Previously:

"Actually, Kiya, you all have school tomorrow. I suggest you get some sleep."

Kiya was about to protest when a dark voice entered her mind.

"_I doubt you will be doing any sleeping tonight."_

Wide eyes, Kiya turned to gape at Hiei, who just turned to smirk darkly at her.

He had waited much too long for this, and now that he was back to his normal form, this girl would not sleep. It was time for her to become his.

---------

"Yukada-san." A voice from the doorway of his office interrupted the youkai lord's moment of apprehension. Only one person would have the courage to refer to him in such a casual way- and that was the person who was going to aid him in obtaining his power.

"Markusho-san." Mr. Yukada turned to gaze at the youkai entering his studies. Ah yes, he would make for a fine partner indeed.

Especially considering he knew much about the only remaining Elemental…the one person who was the most likely to ruin his careful planning.

That damned Water Elemental would not get in his way. Markusho would make sure of that.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 7: Makai:**

"Ah, I almost forgot. Here is your oar…" Koenma handed Kiya a small ring.

With an incredulous look, Kiya scoffed. "Two things: one, I don't need an oar, I can fly. Two, this is a_ ring_…"

Koenma sighed and Kuwabara smirked. "Not the sharpest drawer in the knife, are ya, buddy?"

"…You're a dumbass, Kuwabara." And with that, Yusuke sent a hand barreling towards the oaf's face. Said oaf's kisser soon met the floor.

"The ring is simply a device to help you conjure the oar and soon you will no longer need it. You _need_ the oar because it is your 'portal creator' between the three worlds. Being a spirit guide, you will need to be able to access all of them."

Kiya gazed once more down at the ring. It was a silver band to her relief, for she never wore gold, and held a simple blue sapphire right in the middle. It didn't match her opal necklace, but oh well. "How fitting," she mumbled, referring to the stone's color.

"Hiei will teach you how to get to the other worlds. But, if you are in any world for too long, I will send people after you. This is not a joke or a temporary 'fun time', this is serious and I will no longer be lenient."

Kiya stood stock straight and put her hand to her forehead in a salute. "Aye, aye, cap'n." Upon seeing Koenma's un-approving look, Kiya lowered her hand and said seriously, "I understand."

Koenma eyes the ring in Kiya's hand. "Why don't you try it out?"

Kiya placed the simple ring on the middle finger of her right hand and willed to oar to show. It did, catching Kiya off guard for she didn't expect it to work, therefore she nearly dropped it. Swinging the wooden paddle around, Kiya smirked as Kuwabara began to raise himself from the ground.

Looking straight forward as to try and act sly, Kiya smacked Kuwabara on the head with the thick end of the oar. Once again, Kuwabara's lips met the floor.

"Works for me," Kiya snickered. Hiei smirked at her antics, albeit it was unseen to everyone.

Koenma nodded, then silently summoned a portal back to Ningenkai.

As the many occupants of Koenma's office began to file out through the recently summoned portal, Kuwabara rubbing his sore cranium, Kiya turned to see Kurama holding back. She stopped and walked to him.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, no," Kurama paused as he met Hiei's watchful eyes staring at him and Kiya. With an assuring nod on the kitsune's part, Hiei reluctantly stepped through the portal. He would have to ask the redhead what this was about later…but in the meantime, he had _things_ to prepare.

Once seeing that Hiei was all the way through the portal, Kurama returned his green gaze to Kiya and held an open palm to her.

Kiya's eyes fell from Kurama's own to his open hand. There, resting in the middle of Kurama's pale palm, was a necklace.

Upon the silver chain was a carefully cleaned gem, gleaming back at the girl with an oddly possessive existence. The gem was about the same size as her opal was, the opal she had received as a gift from her late parents. However, instead of being in the shape of a tear, as the opal was, it was nearly a perfect sphere. Now, where had she seen something like this before?

"Kurama…what is-" Her sentence died in her throat as realization dawned on her. No…impossible.

The red haired teen chose that moment of silence to explain. "It was shed when we had thought you were lost to us forever. I thought it necessary that you should have it, it was made for you after all." In a brotherly gesture, Kurama stood behind Kiya and linked the necklace around her neck, pulling her hair out of the way.

Her mouth held open in silent awe, Kiya fingered both her new necklace and her old one, raising them before her eyes to stare at them.

"Kurama," Kiya mumbled her friend's name, not taking her eyes from Hiei's tear gem. "Thank…thank you so much."

Kurama smiled warmly. "Anything for a friend. Oh, and Kiya," Only then did Kiya rip her eyes from her new possession to gaze quizzically at the kitsune. "Please attempt to keep this a secret. I would appreciate keeping my head attached to my shoulders for a while longer."

Kiya chuckled, knowing as well as Kurama that if Hiei found out Kurama had given her the only proof that Hiei had ever cried, heads would quite literally roll, no matter to whom they once belonged. He was way too egotistical to ever admit he had done anything remotely 'human'.

After reluctantly placing the beautiful gem behind the protection of her shirt, Kiya looked back up at the legendary thief. "Thanks so much." Then, placing a finger to her lips, Kiya whispered darkly, "I wont tell if you don't."

With that, the blue haired girl disappeared through the portal, off to find the object of her thoughts.

Kurama, however, paused.

_**Such an interesting kit. She will make the Jaganshi quite happy.**_

_Indeed,_ And with that small conversation within his memories, Kurama too entered the portal back to Ningenkai.

-------------------------------------------------NINGENKAI------------------------------------------

"Kiya, where you goin? We were gonna meet Keiko, Yukina and Shizuru at your apartment." Yusuke's voice caused Kiya to pause on her way out the front door of Genkai's temple.

Shit, she had wanted to make it out of there quietly; both to escape her friends and her crazy Hiei…who seemed to be M.I.A. as of currently. She hoped it would stay that way long enough for her to run an errand, because according to the way Hiei sounded earlier, she would probably have no time at all later in the day to do _anything_.

Of course, Kiya, being a teenager, knew _exactly_ what Hiei had been implying when he told her she was not going to be getting any sleep. The thought sent shivers down her spine.

"I…uh…gotta do something." She mumbled.

"Oh no you don't. You're coming with us." Kuwabara tried to intercept Kiya's path, but froze in his spot once receiving the chilling death glare from Kiya. The death glare that had obviously enhanced in intensity since Kiya had been acquainted with Hiei- el Kingo de Glares.

"Move…or die_." _The small girl growled.

With an 'eep', Kuwabara slid out of Kiya's way and watched her nervously as she made her way down the steps of the temple, then took off into the air, towards whatever her destination was.

---

Kuwabara was damn lucky he moved, Kiya was much too anxious to get where she needed to be to deal with his stupidity.

She needed to visit someone. Someone she hadn't seen in a good while.

So, taking to the skies, Kiya flew swiftly and purposefully, careful to fly high enough to evade ningen eyes, yet low enough to avoid the thin atmosphere of the sky's upper layers.

Nothing, in Kiya's eyes, could ever top the feeling that flying installed in her. Nothing other than being in water, but that felt incredible for a whole other reason. No, when flying, Kiya felt like she could escape everything; she could just be alone, reveling in the fact that she was able to do what so many wished they could do. She felt special. Looking down at the world beneath her, she felt like she had a little extra…than of course she remembered exactly _what_ she was and she realized that she had quite a bit 'extra'.

Eyeing the ground carefully, for she had not been blessed with incredible eyesight, Kiya was able to make out her destination and the familiar batch of trees just across the street. With haste, Kiya lowered herself into the trees, landed on the ground, then walked out of the small forest across the street and into the area she so sorely missed.

Maneuvering herself around the various subjects, Kiya finally found the one she was looking for. A faint smile graced her lips as Kiya sat down next to her chosen stone and leaned her head against it lovingly.

"Hey, Rob."

---

"I'm not granting Kiya permission to go there unless you tell me why you want her to take you to Makai!"

"Hn." Hiei was quickly losing patience with the small ruler. He didn't have time for this- his inner youkai was growing impatient.

"That's not an answer," Koenma continued to dig his grave, "I'm in charge and I need to know why you need to go to Makai. Kiya has to go to school tomorrow!"

"It's none of your concern. I will have her back before tomorrow…" _If she has the strength to return._ That thought caused raw excitement to course through the koorime. The damn toddler better let him take her to Makai **now!**

"Hiei! I wont ask you again! Why-" Koenma was silenced as cold metal was pressed against his jugular. So, back to that again, were they?

"And I will not repeat myself. I suggest, if you desire to keep your head," Much to Hiei's annoyance, he was interrupted.

"Fine! Kami Hiei, I'm just trying to keep my dignity! Have her back before eight o'clock tomorrow."

"Hn." Hiei sheathed his katana. In an instant, Hiei was gone yet again, off to retrieve his charge. However, he left one parting message with the toddler ruler. _"I will return my mate when I see fit."_

Koenma rested his elbows on his desk, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "I just can't win…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rob had always listened to her; and now was no exception. He listened silently as Kiya unveiled the past weeks occurrences to him, ending with proudly presenting to him the necklace given to her by Kurama.

"Hiei never cries…but," Kiya leaned her back against the graying tombstone and held the black gem in front of her eyes. "he did for me."

The now hair-hidden tear shaped mark next to Kiya's right eye began to glow with a faint blue hue. Then, almost oddly spontaneously, it began to rain. There had been no thunderclouds when Kiya had arrived in the graveyard, and now the sky was ridden with them, casting a grayish shade over the Earth.

Kiya had summoned her Element to share this special moment with her. The fat raindrops fell affectionately onto her upturned face, the surrounding drops even changing their course, just to make contact with their master.

As water always had, upon contact with her skin, the raindrops created a small tingling sensation. Holding a palm out pointed toward the dark sky, Kiya successfully caught five eager drops in her hand and shuddered at the tickling feeling they created.

Kiya brought her hand to rest right in front of her face, then, watching the drops intently, she began to make them 'dance'. The drops materialized into their own small clear spheres and began to slowly roll around on the surface of their owner's palm. They each traveled up to the tip of each of Kiya's fingers, then fell back to mingle with each other in the center of her hand.

A faint smile rested upon Kiya's lips. Perfect moments such as this were only so common in her ever hectic life.

"What strange weather we have in Kyoto." A low voice mused, coming from Kiya's right.

Stifling a flinch of surprise, her hands glowing blue with instinct- wanting to turn the intruder into a puddle, Kiya immediately ceased the movement of the water on her hand and hid the appendage at her side. She turned to glare at the imposing patron, to find that he was a rather normal looking, bald, burly man.

This man, having no hair, was holding an umbrella over himself, protecting the nice business suit he adorned. He was standing about 10 feet to her right, staring not at her, but straight off into space. On his face was a pair of dark glasses.

"Obviously," She muttered, trying to assess the man next to her. Something about him was just a bit off, but the effect her wondrous water was having on her senses dulled her ability to sense ki.

The man slowly turned to look at her, a small smile gracing his angular features. His glasses were too dark to allow Kiya to see this rude man's eyes.

"Visiting family?" The man asked harmlessly, motioning towards Rob's tombstone.

Kiya patience with this man was wearing thin; she just wanted to be alone, was that too much to ask?

"Nope, I'ma catch myself a ghost." _Dumbass. Go away, you old man._

The man seemed to stare at Kiya for a moment, before breaking out in a low chuckle. "Oh, child, you are too precious."

"You're starting to creep me out dude," Kiya stood from her position on the ground to glare at the tall man. For the moment, this was her area, so if this guy knew what was good for him, he'd leave.

Kiya was just a tad bit territorial.

The stranger processed Kiya's dark look and was wise enough to stop laughing. He held a well moisturized hand out to her. "My name is Mr. Yukada."

"Your mom, now beat it."

The man lowered his hand, nodding to her in acknowledgement. He knew when he was no longer welcome. "Well, it was nice to meat you, mother." With that, the man who called himself Mr. Yukada sauntered off, an odd grin on his face.

Kiya shook her head after the man, watching him exit the cemetery. There was something about him…

Mr. Yukada smirked to himself as he rounded the corner of the street alongside the cemetery. Yes, that girl had been much too precious. _Such a shame she won't be around much longer._

---

Kiya turned back to Rob and kneeled in front of him. "I will come back. I love ya, Rob." Kiya kissed her fingertips and pressed those fingertips to Rob's name. With that, Kiya rose and began her journey down the street to her apartment; choosing to walk because she just didn't feel like trying to fly without being seen. Plus, it wasn't that far.

The rain beat down on Kiya's relaxed form as she continued down the darkened street, ningens with their umbrellas casting odd looks on the soaked girl.

Her black shirt was completely soaked by the time Kiya got home, her blue hair plastered to her face and shoulders. Digging through her jeans pocket, Kiya felt the silver key that had remained unused for a while and stuck it in the familiar key slot.

Opening the door to her home, Kiya smiled. Everything was where she left it…on the floor. Eh, she wasn't the greatest house keeper, so what?

Immediately, Kiya shed her soaked clothing and walked to her room in nothing but her undergarments to find a pair of shorts. She planned to just relax tonight, and hope that Hiei forgot about his little 'promise'. It was about time she got to be alone.

So, flinging her clothes around in her closet, Kiya finally located her favorite pair of black and red trimmed shorts and pulled them on. Her black bra was still wet, but she didn't feel like attempting to reach her dresser amidst the 'abyss' she deemed her room.

So, Kiya sauntered out of her room, humming a tune quietly. Her damp hair was continuing to get her body wet, so using one of the many hair ties on her wrist, Kiya pulled the long blue mane up into a high ponytail.

It was like that; her hands in her hair, her eyes closed, skin wet and chest pressed upwards that Hiei found her.

Oh sweet Kami, the world was trying to keep him from making it to Makai before he…

A deep groan startled Kiya and caused her to look up. It was Hiei- staring intently at her still soaked body. His fists were clenched.

Kiya pressed a hand to her heaving chest, her breathing ragged. "Kami, Hiei, do you have to be so damn quiet?"

Hiei ripped his eyes from his intended's body to lock eyes with her, causing her to catch her breath.

_Look away Hiei. You don't want to start anything early…wait until you get to Makai._

With another groan, Hiei was suddenly pressing Kiya against the wall, every inch of her damp body pressed against his, skin to cloak. Hiei's nose immediately dove to Kiya's neck and his hands hovered above her body, his claws flexing in obvious restraint.

"Get dressed," Hiei growled into Kiya's ear, his hot breath tickling her, "We're leaving."

With that, Hiei tore himself from Kiya's area, flitting into her living room as to keep his impatient claws out of her…for the time being. Kiya however, remained against the wall, her blue eyes on the spot where Hiei once stood.

Then Kiya registered what the oddly behaving fire youkai said. "What- leaving? Why?"

"_Just get dressed," _His voice sounded incredibly strained. _"Get your sais as well."_

"Okay…" Kiya realized now wasn't the time to 'disobey'. Kiya returned to the 'abyss' to rummage through its depths for a shirt. She settled on a simple red tank top and put it on over her now slightly damp black bra. She didn't even bother changing out of her shorts, figuring that if she was bringing her sais, she should be able to move for whatever reason.

The one object that she made sure was easy to find in her room besides her journal Blaze was her sais' holding belt, complete with both dark blue weapons.

Tying the belt around her waist, Kiya walked back out to her living room to see Hiei standing by her window, looking straight at her. Kiya swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Where we goin'?"

"Makai," With that Hiei turned to the window and opened it.

"Makai? What the hell for?"

"Hn."

It was obvious she wasn't going to be getting an answer. Whatever. She was bored and needed something to do anyways. Screw school tomorrow.

Shrugging, Kiya walked over to Hiei to stand next to him, and her eyebrows rose when Hiei visibly tensed.

"I suppose we're taking the oar," Kiya stood up on the window sill and stuck her right hand outside, summoning the oar and grasping it. "Koenma said this was okay, right?"

Hiei nodded curtly, not even looking at her. Okay, this was starting to piss her off.

"I don't know how to drive this damn thing," Kiya said, placing her rear on the thin stick. She yelped when she almost fell, but managed to catch herself. The oar swayed beneath her, as if threatening to drop her one story. "So if we fall to our deaths on our way to Makai, I apologize…"

Kiya was just joking, but by the way Hiei's eyes narrowed, his jaw clenched and his fists shook, she figured he didn't find her brining up their deaths very funny.

So, positioning herself until she was comfortable, she looked at Hiei. _All aboard._

She expected Hiei to sit behind her- but this was Hiei, so instead of sitting down, he stepped weightlessly onto the back of Kiya's oar- on the paddle.

_I'm gonna laugh if he falls…_ Because she didn't have to worry about him dying if he fell. Again, this was Hiei. "Alright, master, you're supposed to teach me the ways of the oar. How do we get to Makai? And let's hurry up before someone shows up." Yeah, how do you explain two people on a floating oar outside an apartment building? You can't.

A warm hand rested upon Kiya's shoulder, sending a shiver down her spine. She looked back at Hiei.

"Fly to the west. When I say, grip the oar tightly and I'll take care of the rest." Hiei's eyes returned to staring forward, and his hand removed from her shoulder.

What the hell was up with him?

Shrugging, Kiya focused on trying to get the damn piece of wood to move. No one explained to her how to do this. It couldn't have been harder than flying, right? So, closing her eyes, Kiya focused on the same thing Genkai had told her to focus on when teaching her how to fly- a bright orb rising. But, instead of a blue orb, she envisioned the oar…rising…

Mistake. The oar lurched forward, causing Kiya to fall forward and hug the thin stick with all she had. Gazing over her shoulder, she saw with annoyance that Hiei was still in his upright position, his arms behind his back and his eyebrows slightly raised.

Snorting at his coyness, Kiya up righted herself and was about to attempt again when suddenly she froze. She had felt Hiei kneel behind her, one of his knees on each side of her and his hands resting on her upper hips. She couldn't help the shiver that traveled through her at his seemingly innocent touch- however, nothing was innocent with Hiei. Either it served a purpose, or it was not worth doing at all; and Kiya guessed the purpose in this case was to get her to stop moving…it worked obviously.

Hot breath tickled the hairs behind Kiya's ear and she noticed with painful acuteness the heat covering her left shoulder, indicating that Hiei's face rested right above her skin.

"_I will teach this to you at a later time. Right now, however, we have somewhere to be." _With that, Kiya felt Hiei's mind gently clamp over her own, causing her to retain consciousness, but she no longer had control over the actions of her body. Kiya began to panic…did Hiei really know what he was doing?

Her unease was soon removed by the gentle caress of Hiei's mind to Kiya's- reassuring. _"Relax,"_

And with that, they were off, Hiei expertly steering the oar off into the sky. Soon, they would be in Makai…

…soon they would…Hiei could feel his claws lengthen in anticipation, yearning to sink into Kiya's flesh and a sadistic display of affection.

Now, now, Hiei. Such thoughts should be held off until you reach Makai- lest you lose concentration.

_How about you warn me next time, hot-shot? _Kiya scoffed in her mind, not entirely mad at the koorime for taking over her body…the experience was oddly intimate.

"_Hn."_ Hiei had felt rather than heard her reaction to his sudden control and smirked to himself. **_You don't know intimate yet, little one._** He was sure to hide that thought from Kiya- he didn't want to scare her…yet.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leaving his apartment, Yusuke walked the five feet across the hallway separating his and Kiya's living quarters and knocked loudly on her door.

"Hey! Small Fry! Lemme in…" He held up a large box of pop-tarts in front of the peep-hole, in case she was looking out of it…though he doubted she could _reach_ it. "I've brought snacks! Most Haunted's on tonight!"

The detective frowned at the lack of an answer and knocked again, louder. "Open up, loser! I'll break the door down!"

"I'm afraid Kiya's not in at the moment, Yusuke."

The greasy haired teen squealed loudly and spun to stare wide-eyed at Kurama, hand on his heaving chest. Kurama simply gazes at him, an amused glint in his eyes. "Sweet Kami, Kurama! How can you be so damned quiet?"

Yusuke's face fell when an image of a silver-clad kitsune rose in his mind. "Don't answer that….What are you doing here?"

"I simply came to inform you that there's some youkai activity downtown. Apparently they ambushed a nightclub."

"And Koenma sent us to go take care of the poor suckers."

"Hai."

Yusuke shrugged. At least now he had something to do. Good thing he was Ti-Vo-ing Most Haunted. (1)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiya could do nothing but watch in wonder as Hiei somehow managed to control the oar _and_ take them through the barrier between the worlds and into the barren, red-hued world that was Makai. However, the redness was now more of a deep maroon due to the rapidly descending darkness; claiming the far-reaching land into the night.

It seemed that in order to get to Makai without the help of Koenma's portal, one needed to steer through a precise rift in the barriers between the worlds, using the power of the oar to allow passage- one reason why the oar was necessary. Said rift also happened to be _miles_ above the Earth's surface- hence another reason why the oar was a handy tool indeed.

Hiei kept control of Kiya's body with the use of his concealed Jagan to land them both amidst a deep grove of seemingly uninhabited trees; until the Elemental's feet were firmly on the ground. Hiei removed his hands from Kiya's person and stepped lightly off the paddle of the oar. Returning to herself, Kiya spun to glare at Hiei.

"What the hell was that? You can't just control someone whenever you feel like it!" Kiya felt rather sheepish, knowing that if Hiei hadn't taken control, they probably would've gotten either lost or horribly maimed.

Hiei did not answer.

Instead, he suddenly crouched low to the ground, his eyes glinting in the darkness and his fangs slightly revealed in a feral snarl.

Kiya's eyes widened. _This can't be happening again…_

Obviously hearing Kiya's thoughts, Hiei growled.

"One."

Adrenaline began pouring into the teenaged girl's system. Her body knew what was coming, yet her mind dismissed the fact. There was no way this could be happening again.

"Two," His voice was a low, husky groan. If she didn't run soon, he would take her right now- that frightened look on her features and the scent of her fear in the air was enough to send his animalistic instincts into a restrained frenzy.

No…he had to do this the right way. He would make this special- he would carry this out as it should be carried out.

First, as was in all Youkai mating ceremonies, the female had to prove herself a worthy bearer of the male's offspring. Then the male would prove to the female his worth in a small spar; basically a chance to show off his talents- his power.

He would finally be able to prove that he was loved, that the cursed title bestowed upon him by the frozen hearted women from the Koorime Island had been horribly wrong.

That he was not _Forbidden._

However, they might never get to that part if Kiya chose to stand there all night- unmoving-scared shitless.

_GOD DAMNIT KIYA! MOVE!_

Hiei seemed to smirk, but it was lost as his mouth formed, "Two and a half."

And Kiya was gone.

-------

"Shitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshit," The mantra escaped the trembling lips of the flying Elemental. This wasn't like any of the previous chases; Hiei was not testing her speed nor was he playing with her…

…the crazy youkai was _really_ going to do something to her! And while she didn't know what it was, she knew she didn't particularly want to find out.

So in and out of the large Makai trees she wove her body, the adrenaline adding to her speed.

Then she felt him gaining on her from behind.

"Shitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshit," He would've caught her by now if he wanted to.

It was then that Kiya noticed the small presence in her mind, gently guiding her to a location she knew nothing of. It was Hiei! He was chasing her to get her to some godforsaken place?

Well, as long as he left her somewhat unharmed, she wouldn't complain.

Unharmed as in the…marking, claw-digging, lip biting way. That wasn't just danger she saw in Hiei's eyes…

Kiya shuddered at the thought of the complete undeniable hunger lurking within the depths of his crimson orbs. For the love of Kami, she was sure it was in her own eyes, innocent in its naive reactions. Hiei had undoubtedly dealt with women before- he was **old…**and a looker, there was no doubt that Hiei was no longer…innocent. Kiya however was a virgin and although she had heard a lot of nasty stories from the whores at her school about the way the 'world went 'round', there was much she could only imagine about.

The presence in the back of her mind flared slightly and Kiya refocused to see what Hiei wanted to see.

A small clearing was ahead- and Kiya could feel rather than hear the call of water ahead.

A waterfall.

What was her hot little fire youkai planning?

_**You poor, dense fool.**_

_Well if you're so goddamned smart, why don't you **help me!**_

_**Because I'm enjoying myself.**_

-------

Hiei flitted in and out of the trees behind his speeding Elemental; her raindrop scent trailing behind her form and teasing his senses. He made sure to hold himself back, gently guiding his koi to his destination…the place where it would take place.

He felt her notice the fact that he was in her mind and took pride in the fact that she no longer tried to remove his presence like she used to. Just one more step towards the final stage of them finally becoming as they should be.

The fire koorime had never wanted something so badly…never desired something with his very being, his very essence. When Kiya was around him, even his ki would reach out to soothingly caress hers, unbeknownst to her- which annoyed him somewhat. Kami, how he wanted her to return his minds caress', in a simple contact of the utmost intimacy- and she would be able to soon. Just as easily as Hiei could enter her mind, Kiya would be able to enter his.

The process through which this would all become possible was the one thing Hiei was the most…excited about. Just the thought of his Kiya beneath him, squirming and her eyes closed in ecstasy as she gasped his name was enough to make his lions tighten in anticipation. A growl reverberated off the trees around him, no doubt reaching Kiya.

Her ki's fear spiked and once she reached the clearing, Hiei signaled for her to stop.

Kiya was way ahead of him, jumping onto the ground and turning around swiftly, grasping both her sais and bringing them out in front of her body, taking a battle stance.

"I'm not fucking running anymore, you sadistic youkai. I'm tired of your games- now you will tell me right now why the hell you brought me to Makai!" Hiei calmly landed and walked out of the shadows provided by the tall trees surrounding the clearing.

His head was lowered, his eyes covered by the curtain of black hair that fell before them. He stopped walking four feet before he reached Kiya.

Kiya inhaled a shuddering breath, but refused to allow her glare to falter. "What do you want?"

For a pregnant moment, all was silent. All was still.

Until Hiei started to shake. If Kiya hadn't known any better, she would have thought he was crying.

But no, Hiei was not crying.

He was laughing. As if her question were the most ridiculous- obvious thing she had ever uttered. Which of course pissed her off even further.

A smirk graced the only of Hiei's features Kiya could currently see, his smooth mouth, and a dark chuckle sounded through the air. Her sweet anger reached Hiei and his nostrils flared in appreciation. Her scent was positively _delicious_ when she was angry.

Kiya stopped breathing when Hiei's face slowly lifted and his eyes met Kiya's.

There was no laughter in his eyes; only fierce determination amongst the swirling purples and crimsons.

The hair on the back of Kiya's neck stood stock straight at Hiei's next word.

"**You.**"

And Kiya knew, right at that moment, what Hiei's intentions were.

------------------------------------PREVIEW OF NEXT CHAPTER------------------------------

It was then that Kiya processed the dark look in Hiei's eyes. She had known from the beginning he wasn't even trying to fight her, rather he was simply trying to get her to fight him. This was a test, to see what se could do and it was obvious to her that Hiei was enjoying this a bit more than would have been considered normal. This little spar…was arousing him.

Kiya chuckled to herself. She would hit Hiei at least once, come hell or high water, just to appease her ego. And she knew just how to do that.

This was going to be fun.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yukada-san," Markusho walked into Mr. Yukada's closed study, keeping the door open behind him. "The Water subject has been finished."

"So, we're ready now?"

"Of course. Feast your eyes, partner." With that, Markusho stepped to the side, his right arm sweeping towards the open doorway. Four figures emerged. "Unfourtunately, little miss Water here is a shell. Because _the girl_ is still alive, there was no soul left in the Water familiar to put into her…"

"It will do. As long as we can get it to obey."

"Without a problem."

"Lovely."

Markusho chuckled a deep, maniacal rumbled, placing his arms around the shoulders of the small, blue haired girl next to him. The girl stared straightforward, her deep silver eyes showing absolutely nothing- for she was nothing.

A blue tear-shaped marking next to the girl's right eye glowed slightly. She was just a copy. A copy created for one purpose; to conquer.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1): I do not own the Ti-Vo system nor do I own the show Most Haunted (but I do love them!)

**Dane Cook is a God! That is all. **

**Oh, and get your fans and air conditioners ready for the next chapter cause it's gonna be HOT! (but it wont be out for a while because I'm going on vacation for 2 weeks.)…so much for no A/N's. Heh.. My next story will be a Youko fic, and I hope it does well. If you'd like, I'll post the first chapter…just let me know.**

**-Kendra a.k.a. Toxic Mist**

**Don't knock on death's door…ring his doorbell and run…he hates that!**


	8. Mate

Sweet Dreams Are Made of These:

Summary: They thought the war was over, but they were wrong. Alongside our favorite fire apparition, Kiya will try to overcome depression, new responsibilities and a new foe who wants Kiya for...a sick science experiment? HieiKiya

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Apologizing won't begin to make up for my prolonged absence. A lot of issues have been eating away my desire to write…so it is right now, at two o'clock in the morning that I am dragging my ass out of bed to give my wonderful readers the chapter they've been waiting for. Screw depression, I've got readers to please!**

**This one's for you, Aoinochi….so that your trip to England won't suck too badly. Thanks for the support girl!**

**Warning: There is a reason this story is rated M. Limey situations ensue, but it's not explicit...i'm saving That stuff for another fic. Don't like it? Well, I guess you're reading the wrong story.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Previously:

His head was lowered, his eyes covered by the curtain of black hair that fell before them. He stopped walking four feet before he reached Kiya.

Kiya inhaled a shuddering breath, but refused to allow her glare to falter. "What do you want?"

For a pregnant moment, all was silent. All was still.

Until Hiei started to shake. If Kiya hadn't known any better, she would have thought he was crying.

But no, Hiei was not crying.

He was laughing. As if her question were the most ridiculous- obvious thing she had ever uttered. Which of course pissed her off even further.

A smirk graced the only of Hiei's features Kiya could currently see, his smooth mouth, and a dark chuckle sounded through the air. Her sweet anger reached Hiei and his nostrils flared in appreciation. Her scent was positively _delicious_ when she was angry.

Kiya stopped breathing when Hiei's face slowly lifted and his eyes met Kiya's.

There was no laughter in his eyes; only fierce determination amongst the swirling purples and crimsons.

The hair on the back of Kiya's neck stood stock straight at Hiei's next word.

"**You.**"

And Kiya knew, right at that moment, what Hiei's intentions were.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 8: Mate:**

"That was it?" Yusuke asked credulously as he gazed down at the six poor D class youkai lying before his feet.

"There are no others around," Kurama concluded. "I suppose that was all."

"Damnit! I missed my show for this shit? These losers coulda killed themselves by coughing too hard. I'm out,"

"Wait, Yusuke." Yusuke stopped walking and turned to look at the redheaded teen. Kurama advanced on his friend. "You don't find this suspicious? These youkai were obviously quite weak-"

"Yeah and?" Yusuke cut him off. "I gotta show to watch, get to the point."

Kurama continued on like Yusuke hadn't interrupted him. "How do you think they got through to this world? Beings as lowly as them could not have opened a portal on their own."

Yusuke paused, "You got a point."

Kuramza sighed inwardly. Something was going to happen…again.

He only hoped that wherever Kiya and Hiei were, they were safe.

Suddenly, a thought came to Kurama's head. "Yusuke," the spirit detective looked at him. "Why don't you go home and…watch your television program. I will check up on things here."

"No way! If there's any action, I want some of it! I haven't kicked any real ass for way too long."

Kurama couldn't help but smile at Yusuke's antics. "I'm sure there is nothing going on. But, I do wish to make sure. You can stay and look around with me if you like,"

Kurama's choice of wording had its desired effect. "Actually, I think I will go home. I don't want to spend a Friday night walking around doin' nuthin. Later, Kurama."

Kurama's smile faded as soon as Yusuke was out of sight. The kitsune in him smelt conspiracy. Turning on his heel, Kurama started off in the direction of a park nearby. There's was definitely something…familiar in there.

He would take care of it. He was getting rather tired of useless youkai posing a threat to those he held dear.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sais held tightly in both of Kiya's hands began to shake. She took an uncertain step back.

Blue eyes widened in fear as Hiei unsheathed his katana in one slow motion. The dimming light from the surrounding forest was mirrored off the slick surface of the weapon.

Then, suddenly, both patrons' weapons were meeting each other with a resounding '**cling**'. Kiya glared into Hiei's close eyes, her angry panting tickling his face.

"You bastard. You brought me all the way here to train?" Her voice rose in frustration.

Hiei leapt away from Kiya's pushing sais and landed about five feet behind where he had been standing, one foot in front of the other. His eyes bore into her own. "No."

Kiya lunged, one sais swiping at Hiei's neck while the other at his torso. Of course, both were blocked. "Then why? I don't have time to follow you around like some dumb little puppy."

Her question went unanswered as Hiei's katana swiped at Kiya's thighs; an attack that forced her to jump up and send a kick to Hiei's head. He ducked.

"You are mine to protect." The odd declare came out as a growl. Hiei's katana faux flew at Kiya's neck, then took a dive to her waist. Kiya's sais formed an 'X' to protect her midsection.

"What?" She demanded. Her fire youkai was making no sense!

Suddenly, Hiei lunged at her, his katana up and ready. Kiya instinctually raised her own weapons to hold his away from her person with another loud 'clank'. He leaned in, his burning crimson eyes boring into her own and his nose almost touching her own. His hot breath mingled with her own ragged pants. "Say it." It was huskier now, deeper.

Kiya couldn't help but shudder at the hungry look the Koorime was giving her. Her mouth opened, but no voice made its presence known.

Hiei pressed harder on her weapons with his. This time, a voice- a squeak, more appropriately- was able to escape her dry mouth.

"I'm….I'm yours, Hiei. To protect..." At that moment, Hiei's lids drooped for half a second…

…before he disappeared.

Kiya's body tensed. What was he planning? She had enough experience around Hiei to know that it was not a good idea to let your guard down around him…

…and to not lose sight of him.

Shit.

The Elemental's breath hitched when a chiseled chin rested itself upon her left shoulder and a warm, strong hand splayed itself across her upper chest, just below her clavicle, pressing her back into a hard wall of a body. Hiei's chest was pressed up against her back, and she could distinctly feel the uneven rise and fall of his breaths.

Kiya could already clearly 'feel' how much Hiei was holding back from her as he pressed against her lower back.

The hand that wasn't pressing her body against his suddenly crept up across her stomach, barely caressing the skin and held her even closer.

…After tossing his katana to the side to free his hands.

Hiei never _tossed_ his katana.

Her neck stretched outward instinctively when she felt warm lips barely touch the skin right below her ear, a gasp escaping her parted lips.

"You are mine to take."

Kiya's sharp intake of breath was all she was capable of doing at the moment. She couldn't even blink due to the insane heat now coursing through her veins, pooling in the area between her trembling legs.

Her small frame trembled in Hiei's arms as she finally managed to form her desired words. "I'm yours…oh gods….I'm yours to take."

Sharp teeth gently nipped at her cartilage and Kiya was certain if Hiei hadn't been holding her up, she would have sunk to the ground. A warm tongue darted out to soothe the dull pain the fangs had inflicted.

"H-Hiei.." Kiya whispered uncertainly.

"Kiya…" An involuntary shudder ran through Kiya's body as Hiei's mouth played with her name, rolling it sensuously to her ear. His voice was a low hiss.

Suddenly, too quickly for Kiya to properly react, Hiei had removed himself from Kiya and was now standing five feet in front of her, his body low and in a battle stance…again.

His eyes were on her, peeking up at her through his bangs, wild and animalistic.

Blinking, Kiya regained what was left of her sanity. Then…she realized something; something she should have realized a good while ago, but thanks to Hiei's….distractions, she was unable to do so.

This was a test; to see what she could do…if she could provide Hiei with any form of a challenge… and it was obvious to her that Hiei was enjoying this a bit more than would have been considered normal. This little spar…was arousing him.

Kiya chuckled to herself. She would hit Hiei at least once, come hell or high water, just to appease her ego. And she knew just how to do that.

This was going to be fun.

She would challenge him alright…

….challenge his self control.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yukada-san," the youkai Markusho walked into Mr. Yukada's closed study, keeping the door open behind him. "The Water subject has been finished."

"So, we're ready now?"

"Of course. Feast your eyes, partner." With that, Markusho stepped to the side, his right arm sweeping towards the open doorway. Four figures emerged. "Unfortunately, little miss Water here is a shell. Because the Girl is still alive, there was no soul left in the Water familiar to put into her…"

"It will do. As long as we can get it to obey."

"Without a problem."

"Lovely."

Markusho chuckled a deep, maniacal rumbled, placing his arms around the shoulders of the small, blue haired girl next to him. The girl stared straightforward, her deep silver eyes showing absolutely nothing- for she was nothing.

A blue tear-shaped marking next to the girl's right eye glowed slightly. She was just a copy. A copy created for one purpose; to conquer.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Careful to hide her giddy smirk, Kiya held a commanding finger out to Hiei, motioning for him to wait. As soon as blue eyes saw Hiei's form losing some of its rigidity, Kiya's hands moved to the bottom of her shirt slowly.

Said hands moved the hem of the shirt up delicately, showing increasing amounts of her sweat-slicked torso to the fire demon whose eyes were riveted to the beads of perspiration rolling down the porcelain surface. Involuntary shudders coursed through Kiya's figure at the sight of Hiei's eyes watching her body so closely.

Kiya had never been one to try seducing anyone before…she had never had the need to. But, guessing by Hiei's current expression, Kiya was proving to be pretty damned good at it.

Finally, Hiei's low and breathy voice broke the silence.

"What are you **doing**?" Beneath the husky resonance of the demand was a strained voice… a voice that Kiya immediately responded to.

"Taking off my shirt, Hiei." Again, she forced the smirk back into the depths of her mind. "It's hot out here."

And with that, Kiya completed the last scene of her little performance. Raising both elbows, the Elemental pulled the black shirt over her head, tossing her hair like how she had seen seductresses do on T.V….then tossed the shirt to the side…

…where it landed right ontop of Hiei's katana.

Now, normally, Kiya would have thought she had looked like a damned fool; moving slowly and somewhat smoothly and tossing her hair about her head…but Hiei's reaction to her actions wiped those insecurities from her mind.

Goosebumps rose on her pale flesh the moment Hiei's low groan reached her ears. With wide eyes, Kiya watched as Hiei's eyes ravished her form hungrily before his head lulled back, his fists clenching and his groan evolving into a growl.

Hiei was suddenly very relieved that he had secured the surrounding area with his mating scent…no youkai would be suicidal enough to impose on them once smelling Hiei's dominant and husky odor. It was a warning to all to keep away from him and his Kiya while they…Hn. While she became his once and for all.

Suddenly, almost too quickly for Kiya to register what had happened, Hiei's cloak was ripped from his body, taking his undershirt with it…leaving Hiei more open to Kiya's clouding eyes than she was to his.

_Breathe girl…breathe! In…out….in…DAMNIT INHALE!_

Her inner voice reminded her that she did indeed have lungs that needed refilling and she inhaled deeply, her breath ragged between her unstable lips.

There was no doubt in Kiya's mind that Hiei could read her reaction to his body; the very male smirk gracing his lips proved that.

…But no…Kiya blinked furiously and lowered herself in a mirrored stance…

…she had a mission to accomplish. Then she could ravish him.

_Sounds like a plan._

Due to the fact that Kiya's patience….and self-restraint…were wearing thin, Kiya decided she would make the first move. Blinking slowly up at Hiei, sending him a hot look from beneath her dark lashes in a small move that was certain to catch him off guard, Kiya lunged.

Kiya very nearly stopped and gave a victory dance once seeing that she had, indeed, succeeded in catching Hiei in an off-moment. Her hands went straight for Hiei's shoulders…

…but Hiei would not be outdone. He quickly stepped to the side; however his eyes remained hooded and trained on Kiya's exposed upper body.

Recovering and turning back to the quick youkai, Kiya lunged again, the need to hit Hiei just once overpowering any logic she may have honed.

Hiei again merely stepped to the side, eliciting a frustrated growl from his young Kiya. She _needed_ to hit him…just to prove to him and herself that she could.

However, while Kiya was contemplating how to attempt to trick Hiei again, Hiei was fighting the vicious lusts and thoughts assaulting his person. His breathing grew rough and ragged with the internal battle…and from the way Kiya's blue eyes flashed in defiant determination. Oh how her passion's fire burned him.

His eyes were trained on the beads of sweat rolling slowly down Kiya's panting chest, disappearing into the black pockets that made up her bra. The bra that was denying Hiei the view of the rest of his intended's precious upper half.

The bra that would be left on the ground in many pieces in the very near future: its fate violent due to the way it hid Kiya from him.

Crimson eyes trained immediately onto a sweat bead currently rolling down from within Kiya's damp hair. It traveled down her lean neck and upper chest before it too was stopped by her bra, the perspiration being absorbed by the thick fabric.

Yes, that piece of clothing had to go.

Kiya was not a naïve girl…she had been around enough teenage males to understand what the intent stare Hiei was sending to her chest meant. She smirked.

Taking advantage yet again of his unfocused state, Kiya lunged.

Kiya's back soon was pressed against the ground, the air knocked out of her as Hiei tackled her to the ground, his body hunching over hers. His strong hands pressed her shoulders to the sodden earth and his body straddled hers, rendering her motionless.

Kiya inhaled sharply when Hiei's nose dove to the curve of her sweat slicked throat. His tongue suddenly lashed out, collecting a sweat drop that had been sliding down her slender neck.

Hiei shuddered, his eyes rolling and his head lifting upwards in an imitation of what he had done earlier. His heaving breaths escaped his clenched teeth in hisses.

She tasted of arousal and slight fear. Delicious.

Kiya tilted her head away instinctually in order to give Hiei better access to her shaking neck, a soft moan escaping her lips. Her lids fluttered closed at the same time Hiei's raging orbs returned to the female beneath him.

Kiya lifted her hands to reach for Hiei, her whimper signaling that the feeling of his tongue on her skin was sorely missed. Alas, Hiei had other plans; his hands lifting from her shoulders to pin Kiya's grasping hands to the ground above her head. One hand moved to pin both of hers while the other one was free to roam. Free to complete his current mission.

Blue eyes peeked open. Lips parted to release a startled gasp when a black brassier was quite literally clawed from her body and tossed unceremoniously to the side.

Hiei noticed slightly that Kiya inhaled sharply the moment she noticed his raging eyes glued to her skin. The hand holding both hers down twitched slightly as Hiei began to lower himself, his teeth bared.

A wave of desire rampaged through Kiya's small form and stopped at the throbbing area between her legs…and that blind desire decided her next move.

_He's mine!_

With an inhuman growl, Kiya bucked beneath Hiei while he was distracted, freeing herself from beneath him, and watched with glinting eyes as he was pushed onto his backside.

With a growl of approval from the heated Koorime, he stood, watching his feisty Kiya with a trained eye. She never failed to surprise him. He liked that.

Kiya lunged.

In a reverse reenactment of Hiei's usual actions, Kiya pushed Hiei's back up against the nearest tree roughly; her hands holding his against the tree's trunk and her mouth diving for his neck.

"I win," She breathed out against his fiery skin. This was much better than hitting him.

She bit.

A roar of ecstasy ripped through the clearing as Hiei's hands fought Kiya's own and quickly won. Gripping her waist with strong hands, Hiei spun the two of them around so that _he_ was the one pressing _her_ against the tree.

"**_I_** win,"

With an animalistic snarl, Hiei's hands ravaged Kiya's pert, exposed breasts and his mouth assaulted her neck in retaliation to the sensations her sweet mouth had created in him not one minute ago.

Kiya's own hands flew across Hiei's exposed upper body blindly, her breathing escaping in gasps and small moans.

_**MINE!**_

_MINE!_

The scent of their uniting swept the Makai forest, Hiei's roars erupting from the clearing.

They became one…at the exact site of Hiei's old thieves camp…the camp that he had grew up in.

They became mates.

Unfortunately, like all good things, this happy new pair could not last. Fate had it written in her cards that they were to be ripped from each other, unexpectedly and suddenly.

Fate is a cruel wench indeed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh my goodness me, I finally finished. It sucks because it was completed in a tired stupor, but…eh…oh well. Tootles

-Kendra a.k.a. Toxic Mist

Don't knock on death's door…ring his doorbell and run…he hates that!


End file.
